Valentines Masquerade
by Redwaters
Summary: Being leader of the Power Rangers make's life hard enough, but things don't get any better when the holiday you hate most comes up. Worse yet, you got to chose between either the boy next door or the new alley. Implided yaoi Complete
1. Prolog

_**Note:** Ok, I know I put this one up before. But I noticed it had so many errores in it, it was just to painful to read. So I took it down and decided to resumit it._

_**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers is a product of Saban. Any character used from the show are not mine._

**Prolog**

Jason woke up on a bright Friday morning and did his usual morning routine. He got out of bed, stretched a few times, and went into the bathroom to wash up. Then Jason pulled out his outfit for the day. Today he chose to wear his black and red-checkered sweater with red sweat pants and black Chinese shoes. He grabbed his backpack, put his homework from last night in, and goes down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

His mother greeted him from the stove. "Good morning sweetheart." She was a head shorter than he was, had blue eyes and curly blonde hair. (Going off of what they showed to be his mother on 'Parent's Day' episode.) She wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans, with white boot slippers.

Jason goes over and gives her a peck on the cheek. "Morning mom." Then he moves over to the table and sets his bag by his seat. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." Jason's mother looks over at the calendar. "Be a good boy and tear of yesterday's page, please?"

"Yeah sure." Jason goes over to the calendar to pull the Thursday page off and to his dread found out to what kind of Friday this was going to be.

Today was Friday, February seventh. It could only mean one thing, the thing that would make time drag on for almost ever. That it was now officially six days before Valentine's Day. And the only thing worse than finding out it was the count down to the event…was the event itself.

"I hope you're hungry." His mom said as she came to the table. "I made a lot for my growing boy and his father." She set a large pile of pancakes down on the table. "Though heaven knows he doesn't need the extra cholesterol in his system."

Jason goes over to the table and picks up his bag. "Actually mom…I'm not really that hungry." He slings the bag over one shoulder. "I think I'll just head out."

"Not hungry?" His mother looked at him. "Are you not feeling well?" She put a hand to his forehead. "You don't feel warm."

Jason gave a sigh. "Nah, I'm fine." He brushed her hand off. "I just don't feel hungry right now."

His mother handed him a pancake. "Well, just take one with you." He rolled up. "And don't forget you lunch." She quickly walked over to the fridge and got a brown bag out.

Jason takes the bag, puts in his backpack, and slings the bag back over his shoulder. Then his mother gave him a a peck on the cheek.

"Have a good day in school. Bring home good grades."

"Yes mom." Jason gave a slight wave before he heads out the door.

Jason munches on the rolled up pancake as he walks to school. He only lived about mile and a half from it. Jason muttered to himself. "Why does this time come around?"

He knew exactly what he was in store for him the next couple of days. Zack will brag about what he planned evening with Angela. Tommy would talk all about Kimberly and what she was interested so he knew what kind of gifts to get for her. Trini had some new guy she was interested in and Billy was dating that girl prodigy, whose name at the moment escaped him. Even his parents would be out at some expensive restaurant for a romantic dinner.

Zack comes running up the block, to his direction. "Hey Jas!" He was wearing a vertically strip t-shirt, black jean pants, and black sneakers. He lived closer to school than Jason did. They always met when Jason was about a forth of a way. "How's going man?" He throws an arm around Jason's neck.

"That's a rhetorical question, right?" Jason takes Zack's arm off him. "Let me guess…you're going to tell me what you have planned for Valentine's Day."

"Oh, you bet I am. It is going to be sweet." Zack jumps in front of Jason and walks backwards. "It's going to start out with a lovely dinner at the new café in town. The place plays the hottest music ever and I got us seat right by the band." He jumps back to the side of Jason and puts his arm back around his neck. "Then it will be a night drive to the docks to ride the ferry under the stars around Angle Grove bay."

Jason put on a fake grin. "Sounds nice." When Zack wasn't looking, Jason rolled his eyes.

When they get to school and go over to their lockers. Tommy comes over to greet them. "Hey guys." He was wearing a sleeveless checkered shirt, green sweat pants, and white sneakers. His long hair was up in a ponytail.

Jason gives a weak wave. "Hi Tommy." He turns to go into his locker.

Zack holds a hand up for a high-five. "Yo Tommy." Tommy slaps hand and ends with grasping it as they shake.

"I have a question for both of you." Tommy says.

Jason doesn't turn around to look at him. "You want to know what Kimberly likes, right?" He keeps his head in his locker.

"Uh…yeah." Tommy had a surprised look on his face. "I have to get her something great. I mean first impressions are everything, right?" The surprised look turned into a big grin. "This will be our first Valentine's Day."

"Jewelry is always a good bet with her." Zack replies. "Maybe something with butterflies."

"What about you Jason?" Tommy asked. "What do you think?"

Jason wanted to say. "I wouldn't know what to get a girlfriend, seeing as I've never had one." But instead he turned around to look at Tommy and says. "She likes cute stuff animals. Maybe a bear or something."

"Greetings and salutations." Billy says as he comes up to the three boys. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jean overalls, blue high-tops and a sweatshirt was tie around his waist.

"Billy, our main man." Zack put a hand on the newest member to show up. "How's it going?"

"I am surveying some good examinations for a quixotic evening." Billy replied.

All three men look at him like they always do, like they have no idea what he just said.

"He wants some good ideas on what kind of evening is a romantic one." Trini translated as she comes up to the group. She wore a yellow t-shirt, yellow jeans, and yellow tennis shoes.

"Exactly. So any proposal that you wish to contribute will be greatly appreciated." Billy looked at all of them.

"Well, I know what a I'd like." Trini replied. "A nice walk in the park after a candle lit dinner." She let out a nice sigh.

"Take her to a place that has good food." Zack suggested

"Do something she likes." Tommy answered.

"What about you Jason?" Billy looked at him. "What kind of nocturnal activity would you suggest on the day dedicated to lovers?" Jason shook his head.

"What would you do on Valentine's Day?" Trini translated.

Again, Jason wanted to say, "Something that doesn't evolve a six pack of soda, a couch, and a marathon of rate-B movies on a random channel." But again, he said instead. "Why not a mixture of all of them?"

"Hey guys." Kimberly came up wearing a pink t-shirt, pink overall skirt with brown ankle high boots. "What's up with the meeting in the halls?"

"We're just discussing ideas for Valentine's Day." Trini tells her.

"Oh really?" Kimberly looked over at Tommy.

Tommy's face turns a slight pink and he has a bit of a goofy grin on his face. The bell rings for class to start.

Jason looks up at the ceiling with relief on his face. '_Thank God._'

All this talk about Valentine's Day was depressing. The last thing he needed right now, was to be reminded of the fact that he didn't have anyone to spend it with. Ever since he was old enough to know about girls, he couldn't find one that was interesting enough for him. A girl that provided the chemistry he wanted. Maybe he was too picky or demanding, but he wanted to find someone that would…to put in laymen's term, rock his world. Make him do crazy things just to get her attention. Have his brain stop working and fumble over words when he tries to talk to her. Basically he wanted to find that something everyone says happens when they find '_the one_'.

But he has yet to even find a girl that would make him do one, let alone all of what he would expect. Sure his friends have tried to fix him up with dates before, but they were all the same; dinner, a movie, and a handshake at the door. He'd call them a day later out of courtesy, but in no real intention on going out a second date.

Jason goes to class with one question on his mind, '_Is there even one out there for me?_'

_**Note 2:** __Ok, this is my first Semi-yaoi. I admit that I'm not really into the whole yaoi thing, but I thought I give it a try anyway just to see how it would work out. I hope to get some constructive reviews._


	2. Making A New Friend

**Note: **The only character clothing I'll describe would be my own. I figure that those who read the story have an idea how the characters' of the show would be dress and I would drag the story on if I described everyone of them.

**Making A New Friend**

The school day seemed to last forever and the only subject on everybody's mind was, 'What to do on Valentine's Day'.

Just when Jason didn't think the day would ever end from this torture, the bell rang for everyone to be dismissed. He goes to his locker to put some books away and get other outs.

Jason sees his English Lit book and remembers Ms. Applebee saying, "Don't forget to read Act One in Romeo and Juliet over the weekend."

"Of course." Jason grumbled. "What else would we be reading?"

"Hey bro." Tommy says as he comes up to him. "I hope you are up for some sparing today?" He throws a few punches in the air.

"Not really." Jason sighs. "I'm not really in the mood. I think I'll just go home and get a jump on my homework."

"Are you ok man? You seemed a little out of it today." Tommy looks at him with a worry look on his face. "You didn't seem to eat any of your lunch or say much of anything. You just sort of sat there."

Jason tries to give a confidant smile. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from this week and I'm looking forward to a nice weekend." He closes his locker and leaves.

'_I hope he remembers what this weekend is._' Tommy thinks as he watches his best friend slump off.

As Jason walked home, a loud noise came up from behind him. He turned around to see a red and black Honda CBR 1000RR come roaring down the street. It pasted Jason and turn up onto the driveway of a house that was to the left of his. Jason jogged to the house to get a better look at the bike. The guy riding it wore a black leather suit, black leather clog style shoes with backing, and full head motorcycle helmet.

Jason called out. "Nice bike man." The guy turned around and nods in acknowledge. "Can I have a closer look?" The guy waved for him to come closer. With a big smile on his face, Jason jogged up the driveway. "Will you look at that engine…the leather seating…how fast does it go?" He turned to look at the leather person, only to find that there was nobody there. Jason looked around for the owner of the bike.

A voice called out from the garage. "I'm in here. I'll be out in a moment."

A couple minutes later, a sixteen-year-old guy with very short brown hair, wearing a red gym suit with black strips down the sides, the same black shoes as before, a red cap with a black rim and a pair of round red shades comes walking out of the side of the garage.

"Glad you like the bike, but I can't really answer any questions just yet. I just got it and haven't read the manual yet."

"I see." Jason held a hand out to him. "My name is Jason."

"My name is…uh…Scott." The boy took Jason's hand and they shook.

Jason turned back to look at the bike. "So how long have you had the bike?"

"My dad got it for me for having to move here." Scott sighed.

"Sounds like you didn't want to move." Jason motioned that he wanted to sit on it.

Scott nods that it was all right. "Well…to tell you the truth, I didn't want to move _here_ exactly."

"Why is that?" Jason asked as he hops on to the bike. He gripped the handlebars and straightens up the bike as he stands. He bounced back and forth with the bike, imagining what it was like to ride it.

"Um…" Scott readjusted his shades nervously. "Let's chalk it up to bad experience."

"What do you mean?" Jason stop and looks at Scott with a confused look.

"Could we change the subject? I'm starting to feel uncomfortable about it." Scott gave a weak grin.

"Uh…sure." Jason gets off the bike. "So you and you parents are the ones who moved in over the pass week. It's a quick move."

Scott shrugged. "When you're organized, things tend to go quite quickly."

A woman's voice calls out to him from his house. "Jason?" It was his mom. She came out the front door and across the lawn to them. "Oh I see you've met the new neighbors." She said happily. "I saw the moving van out here all week, but I didn't see the owners."

Jason made the proper introductions. "Mom, this Scott. Scott this is my mom." Scott put his hands to his sides and gives a slight bow.

"How do you do mrs.…uh…?" Scott looked for what he should call her.

"Just call me Cindy." She told him. "You have such nice manners."

"My parents wouldn't have it any other way." Scott replied.

"I see. Well I came over to maybe invite you over to our place some time for lunch or dinner…maybe tea." She waved a hand to show the other houses around them. "In a sort of way to welcome you to the neighborhood. I hope my son has provided an excellent example of the kind of people who live here." She gave Jason's cheek a pinch.

"Mom!" Jason brushed her hand away. "Stop that." He blushed a deep red.

"Oh, don't tell me you're starting to be embarrassed about having your mom around with you." His mother smoothed out his hair. "Dear me, don't you ever comb it? I swear it like a patch of weeds up there."

"Cut it out." Jason knocked her hands away and ruffles his hair back up. "I like how I had it."

"But just once, would it hurt you to look nice?" She licked her hand and tries to smooth it again.

"Ew! Mom!" Jason waved her hands away again.

Cindy put her hands up in defeat. "Alright, I get the hint. I'm leaving." She took Jason's bag before walks back to their house. "Tell your parents what I said." She yelled to them.

Scott yelled back. "I will." He looked over at Jason with a huge grin. "Mothers, what can you do?" He shrugged sympathetically.

"Tell me about it." Jason ruffled his hair up some more.

"First they tell you to grow up and then they fuss over you like you're still a little kid." Scott complained as he opens the garage door.

"I know. Every time you want to do something, you have to pass it by them for approve. And if there is even a hint of injury that could happen, they nix it." Jason gave out a deep sigh.

"I hear ya." Scott replied, as he puts his bike inside and closes the door. "Did you know my mother had an absolute fit over me getting the bike? Dad told her that I'd be all right, but she was all worried that I'd go out and break my neck." Scott motioned Jason to come sit with him on his porch.

They sit on the stairs. Scott leans against one of the wooden poles that held part of the porch roof up and Jason leaned against the side of the house. "I told her I had a better chance of breaking my neck in martial arts practice than I would driving down the street. And she told me that she objected to that too, but she was over ridden by her grandfather."

"You know? I figured you for a martial artist. The way you disappeared without me sensing it and the way you bowed to my mom. What belt are you?

"Black belt first degree in Judo and black belt forth degree in Tae Kwan Do. You?"

"Same thing. How did you get started?"

"Well at first it was to build self confidence. But when that reason didn't work anymore, it was family tradition or something like that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Being the eldest great grandchild of the family, my great grandfather thought I should be out winning martial arts tournaments. I'm the trophy winner of the family."

"Sounds like it's more of an obligation than for fun."

"It was as first, but then I really got into it and found it to be rather exciting. I like to imagine each tournament like winning another piece of honor for my family. Besides it make my mother's parents happy. They just love to brag about their grandchildren to all their friends. The more trophies I bring home, the more they get to brag."

"Sounds nice." Jason sees Scott look down the street and also looks down the street to see nothing at first, but soon he sees a red minivan come up the street and pull into the driveway.

A Caucasian man with short brown hair, which was receding from the forehead, brown mustache and beard was driving. He gets out of the van, to show that he was dressed in a blue work shirt, kaki work pants, and black steel-toed boots. A Chinese lady with shoulder long black hair, wearing a white t-shirt, kaki pants, and brown leather ankle high-boots gets out of the passenger side of the van. She comes up to the steps where Jason and Scott sit, while the man opens the garage door to put the van in.

"Hello." The Chinese woman says to them.

"Hello ma'am." Jason stands up to greet and let her pass.

"What a polite young man." The woman comments, then she turns to Scott. "Don't just sit there, introduce us." She snaps and Scott jumps to his feet.

"This is my mom." Scott says. "Mom, this is Jason. He lives next door." Scott point to Jason's house. "His mom was over earlier to invite us over for tea or dinner as a way to welcome us to the neighborhood."

"Well isn't that nice." Scott's mom say with a smile. "I think I'll go over and make a short visit." She looks at Jason. "By the way, you can call me Catherine." She tells him, before walking over to his house.

The man comes up to them after putting the van away and closing the garage door. "This is my dad." Scott says. "Dad, this is Jason from next door."

"You can call me Peter." Scott's dad puts a hand out for Jason.

"How do you do sir?" Jason takes the hand and they shake.

"Fine." Peter turns to Scott. "And you thought you wouldn't be able to make any friends when you moved back." He laughs before going into the house.

Scott blushes as Jason gives him a confuse look. "What does he mean 'when you moved back here'?" Jason asks

Scott fidgets nervously. "Uh…" He sees Jason give him an even closer look. "Ok, I'll tell you the truth." Scott sits back down and Jason does the same. "You see we use to live in Angel Grove, but not in as nice as neighborhood as this. So anyway, about three years ago I moved to China with my great grandfather, cause it would be the last years of his life and he wanted to spend it there. He took me along for some special training and other personal reasons. While I was out in China, my dad's job had to move elsewhere. After three years, the new place wasn't doing so well and everyone had to move back. Thanks to inheritances from my great grandfather, we were able to afford a house here. But because I didn't leave on very good terms, I was worried about what things would be like when I moved back." Scott lets out a deep sigh. "In fact I wanted to stay out in China, but great grandfather said that there were things I had to do here."

"You didn't want to move back because you didn't have any friends?" Jason asked.

"Yeah…" Scott looked at the ground.

"Well, we could be friends." Jason suggested.

Scott looked hard at Jason, "You mean that?" to see if he was serious.

"Sure I do. I mean, we're neighbors. Right?"

"Yeah…"

"So why can't we be friends?"

"I guess there is no reason not to." Scott rubbed the back of his head and looks at the ground again to think. After a couple minutes he looks back at Jason. "Ok." He nodded. "Thanks."

Jason smiled. "No problem." There was a silence between them for a while. They watched as cars drove up and down the street. "You want to shoot some hoops at the park?" Jason asked, to break the silence.

"I'm not very good." Scott replied timidly.

"It's ok. Nothing completive."

"Well, I'll have to ask my parents if it's ok." Scott got up and goes to the door. "Hang on." He opened the door. "Dad? Can I go to the park with Jason?"

"As long as you are back before dark." Peter yelled back.

"Ok." Scott comes back to the stairs and nods.

Jason gets up. "Great. Let me get the ball from my place and tell my mom where I'm going." He walks to his house with Scott following.

After the two boys go through the front door of Jason's house, Jason ran up stairs to his room. He comes back down with a basketball under one arm and heads for the kitchen. In there was his mom and Scott's mom, drinking coffee.

"Mom, Scott and I are going to the park to play hoops. Ok?"

Cindy and Catherine turn around to look at the two of them. "Ok." His mother replied.

"Does you father know where you're going?" Catherine asked Scott.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I asked before coming over here."

"I hope you too have a good time." Catherine said. "And be careful."

"I will." Scott answered.

"Let's go." Jason said, as he lead the way out of house and to the park.

As they walk to the park, the two boys started to talk about which baseball team was the best. Jason talked about the Boston Red Sox and Scott talked about the Oakland A's. By the time they got into the park, they were in a heated debate over which martial art actor was the best, Bruce Lee or Jackie Chan.

"There wouldn't be a Jackie Chan if it wasn't for Bruce Lee." Jason said.

"But Jackie Chan makes things fun to watch. Every time you see him, you know it's going to be a funny movie." Scott counted.

"Bruce had the best moves."

"Jackie will use anything in sight, like a true martial artist. A true master can make a weapon out of everything. Besides, the guy did his own stunts."

"So did Bruce, he died in the middle of one."

"Bruce is so 70's while Jackie is so 90's. The guy has his own cartoon."

"That he produced with his daughter. The guy is an ego manic."

"No he's not. He always wanted to be in one. You know the saying, 'if you want something done, do it yourself'."

Jason pointed ahead of them. "I think we're a little late for the basketball court." Some people were already playing there. "You want to wait till they're done?" He looked over at Scott.

"They could be there a while." Scott shrugged. "Let's walk around the park some. It's been a while since I've been here." He starts to head in one direction. "Come on, I'll show you where my great grandfather trained me. His dojo isn't far from here. It's also attached to his doctoring practice."

"Ok." Jason follows after him. "So your great grandfather was a doctor too?"

"Yeah." Scott sighed. "It seemed he knew almost everything.

"Sounds like you two were very close."

"We were. Both my parents worked, so if it wasn't for him I'd be home alone a lot. To me he was a teacher, a sensei, an instructor, a mentor, and a friend. I thought I'd be lost when he died."

In time, the two boys reached the place that Scott wanted to show Jason. Nobody seemed to be home, but Scott had his own key to the place and he let them in. Outside the building looked like a large business office, however it was only a shell to protect what seem to be the real buildings inside. Inside was an old style Chinese house with rice paper walls, doors that slide open and close, wooden floors…the works. By the front door was a closet and inside the closet was a rack for outside shoes. Next to the rack was a bag full of Chinese shoes for houseguest to wear inside the house. Scott takes his shoes off and looks for shoes in his size.

"It's been a while since I've been here. Usually there would be house shoes for me."

When he was done, he holds the bag open for Jason to take a pair. Jason was unsure if he should or not.

"Go ahead. My grandmother makes them on her free time. She believes that if she keeps her fingers exercised, she won't get arthritis. So far that seems to prove true."

"Thanks." Jason hands the basketball to Scott before he looked through the bag for shoes his size.

When Jason found a pair, he took his off and put them on. Scott hands the ball back to Jason so he could put the two pairs of shoes onto the rack. After that, Scott leads Jason to the dojo area of the building.

Scott slid open the door. "This is where I learned it all." It was one very large room. A line in the center of the room divided it to actually make it two rooms. One room was the dojo and the other was a gymnastic room. "What do you think?" He looked at Jason.

Jason looked around. "Looks like you would learn a lot here." He ran a finger down the punching bag and pulled off a layer of dust. "It's obvious that it hasn't been used in a while."

"At least for three years." Scott couldn't help, but laugh as he watched Jason wipe his finger on his shirt. "I learned the basics here and practice when the weather was not so good out, but most of my training was out in the park. Plenty of room, obstacles, and experience in almost any situation were the advantage for practicing there."

"Sounds like some hardcore training." Jason chuckled.

"Maybe, but it means nothing when you don't have a partner to practice with." Scott gave a shrug. "Can't judge how good you are if you don't have someone to compete against all the time. Tournaments are ok, but they only keep you on your feet for a few days and then you forget what you learned when you stop."

"So why don't you take me on?" Jason went to side of the dojo, drops the ball, and stood in a defensive pose.

Scott nodded. "Ok."

Scott moved to the opposite side of Jason and stood in the same way. Jason made the first move; he threw a right punch at Scott. Scott ducked and does a sweep kick, knocking Jason's feet out from under him. Jason falls onto his back, but flips back onto his feet just as Scott straightens up. They circled around, trying to figure out who was going to make the next move. Scott jumps up at Jason to punch downward at him, but Jason jumped back and did a roundhouse kick. Scott manages to flatten himself on his stomach on the ground and Jason's leg swings over him. Then Scott rolled onto this back, flipped onto his feet and turned around in time to catch Jason's right hand punch with his left. He held tight to the hand as Jason throws a left hand punch. Scott catches the hand in his right.

Now that he had Jason open, Scott fell onto his back and flip-kicks Jason over him. Jason tucks his head and arms under, so he could roll back onto his feet. He turns around to face Scott in time to see the boy come down at him with his right foot extended for a downward kick and jumps back in time for Scott to land in front of him. Jason ducks down and kicks Scott's feet out from under him. While Scott falls Jason jumps at him, grabbing his shoulder in order to pin Scott to the mat when they land.

"I give." Scott panted as Jason held him.

Jason was also panting. "You're pretty good." He stands up and helps Scott up.

"Guess I've neglected my practicing more than I thought." Scott laughed.

"We still have time. You want to spar some more?" Jason asked.

"Sounds like a good idea." Scott nodded.

They go at it from another hour before calling it quits.

"(Whew) That was good." Scott says, as he wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Seems you gotten back in the groove." Jason leans against one of the walls to catch his breath. "I'll have to introduce you to Tommy some time. Up until now, he's been the only one able to keep me on my feet. I think you'd give him a hard time too."

Scott smiles. "Sounds like a nice idea." The boy turns away from Jason to lift his shades and look at his right wrist. "Looks like we should be getting back." He looks back at Jason. "Maybe your family and mine could have dinner together."

"That would be great." Jason picks up his basketball.

They leave the dojo and get their regular shoes back on. Scott lets Jason keep the house shoes he has taken. Jason could use them when he came over to Scott's house, seeing as they have the same routine as at the office/dojo.

When they get back to Jason's place to ask if the two families could go out, Jason found a note on the door say his parents were next door. They go over to Scott's house to find both families there.

"Ah, there are our children." Catherine says as she sees the two of them enter the house. Scott and Jason change their shoes before joining their parents in the living room. "Looks like you two had fun. Who won?"

"We didn't shoot hoops, the court was taken." Scott tells them. "I took Jason to great grandfather's dojo. We sparred a bit and then decided to come home to see if we all could have dinner together."

"Actually we just ordered pizza." A man said. He had short brown hair that was also receding from the forehead, red t-shirt, red jeans, and white shoes. "I'm Phil. Jason's father."

"Hello." Scott gives him a wave.

"What kind of pizza did you get?" Jason asked.

"One with a lot of meat, of course." Phil said. He watched as Jason and Scott licked their lips. "And one with vegetables for health reasons."

"Or cause mom said so." Scott whispered to Jason. Jason stifled a laugh.

"Seems like you two are getting along very well." Peter says, looking at the two with a smile. "Are you two planning to do anything over the weekend?"

"Dad." Scott gives his father a look.

"Not really. But I wouldn't mind hanging out with you." Jason looks over at Scott.

"Really?" Scott looks back at Jason to see him nod. "Cool." Scott smiled.


	3. A New Ally

**A New Ally**

Jason woke up to find out it was Monday, which meant three things for him to dread. One was it was now four days till Valentine's Day, second was that the weekend was over too soon for his liking, and third was that he had to wait till after school to go hang out with Scott.

Scott didn't go to the same school as Jason and his friends, so Jason would just have to settle for after seeing him after school.

'_Aw man…_' Jason suddenly remembered that he had plans for the weekend. '_Well whatever they were, I'm sure the other will angrily remind me cause I know I must of stood them up on something important._' He wondered, as he rolls out of bed, '_How could I forget?_' While he got dressed, Jason pondered about what could possible make him forget his friends like he did. It was while he was going downstairs that he came to realization what it could be.

For the whole weekend Jason spent it with Scott and he enjoyed it every minute of it. They hung out in the park, Scott's great grandfather's dojo, and the mall. Jason even invited Scott over for a sleepover at his house on Saturday, but Scott declined. As he thinks about things some more, he didn't invite Tommy or Zack until he knew them for a couple weeks and it took just as long to become best friends with both of them. But with Scott, he was ready to be 'friends for life' after knowing the guy for only three days. In fact, Jason found himself kind of impatient to get to school and for it to be over so he could hang out with him afterwards.

After eating breakfast, Jason head for school with the wonder of why he was so hung up on Scott. He was in such a deep thought, that he didn't hear Zack come running up or feel an arm being thrown around his neck. It was when Zack jerked Jason's head down to give him a nuggy that he suddenly realizes someone was there.

"Cut it out!" Jason shouts as he pulls his head free from Zack's grip. "That hurts." He smoothes out his hair.

"I had to do something to get your attention." Zack tells him. "You were in real deep thought. What were you thinking about?"

"N…nothing." Jason says. He couldn't tell Zack that he was thinking about a guy, it just wouldn't come out right.

"Uh huh." Zack gives him a sly look. "I know what's on your mind."

"Really?" Jason gives Zack a disbelief look. "What?"

"You worried about what Tommy's going to do to you." Zack laughs. "You were suppose to help him train Saturday for the tournament Sunday."

"Was that this weekend?!" Jason disbelief look turned to surprise. "Oh man, so that's what I forgot." He smacks his forehead and drags his hand down over his face. Jason separates his fingers to look at Zack through the corners of his eyes. "Did he win? Please tell me he won."

"Just barely." Zack tells him. He puts a hand on Jason's shoulder and gives it a squeeze. "Hey, don't worry. Tommy is never one to hold a grudge. He was a little miff, but I think he got over it."

"_Well I think he'll be pretty angry when he finds out why I forgot._" Jason thinks. They get to school to find Tommy and the others waiting by their lockers.

Tommy was leaning against Jason's locker on his left shoulder and his arms were cross. "Ok Jas, give it to us straight." There was a grin on his face. "Who is she?"

Jason had a confuse look. "What do you mean?" All his friends were look at him.

"Come on Jason." Kimberly waps Jason's left shoulder. "The only reason you would blow off training with one of your best friends a day before the tournament and miss him in said tournament, could only mean one thing." She gives him a sly smile. "You were out with a girl."

"Come on Jason, tell us who she is." Zack said. "Are you going to spend Valentine's with her?" He had a huge grin on his face.

"I must admit, I am conjecturing to know who this person who has your consideration in compromise." Billy said, holding a hand to his chin.

"He also wants to know who she is." Trini translated.

"I don't know where you got that idea." Jason looks around at them. "I'm not seeing any girl." He motions for Tommy to move so he could get into his locker.

"So who were you hanging out with?" Tommy asked as he moved.

"A new friend I've made." Jason said while he opened his locker. "He moved in next door last week." He emptied his bag of books into the locker.

"You were hanging out with another guy?" Tommy said with surprise.

Jason answers while he was still in his locker. "Uh…yeah." He didn't want them to see he was blushing. He felt so bad for blowing Tommy off like he did, but he also felt bad about telling them he was out with a guy. What is wrong with him?

"So who is he? Will we get to meet him? When?" Kimberly asked. "Is he cute?" Tommy gave her a look. "Relax, I was just kidding." She told him.

'_Cute?_' Jason thinks. '_Maybe…wait, what am I thinking?_' He shakes his head to remove the thought from it. To everyone looking at him, it was like he was saying no to Kimberly's question. He takes a deep breath a moment before he pulled his head out of his locker to answers the questions. His face was feeling warm, but he manages to keep it under control. "O…of course you would. Maybe tomorrow…" Jason sticks his head back into the locker quickly when it felt like he going to blush again. He pretends to look for his books for his first three classes. "Oh no." He suddenly groans.

"What is it?" Zack asked while he was getting some books out of his own locker.

"My homework…" Jason sighed before he dropped his head on the bottom of his locker. "I just remembered that I forgot to do the assigned reading."

"Guess you were having too much fun with your new friend." Tommy said irritably.

Jason takes a chance to glance at Tommy. "What's your problem?"

"Oh nothing. I mean, why should I be angry over the fact that my best friend blew me off so he could hang out with another person." Tommy growled as he threw his hands up in the air. "Could it have killed you to call and let me know that you were going to do something else with someone else?"

"I'm sorry." Jason apologized. "I didn't mean to. I just forgot, that's all." He suddenly realized that maybe that was the wrong thing to say, because Tommy's face turned a deep red with angry. "T…Tommy, I didn't mean to, honest."

"You know what?" Tommy clenched his hands into tight fists. "You can…. I can't beli…. Just leave me alone." He turned his back on Jason and storm off.

Jason calls after him. "Tommy, wait." He was going to chase after him, but Kimberly stops him.

"Give him time to cool off." She said with a little cold in her voice. She goes after Tommy.

"Kim…" Jason watches both of them go off and then turns to who was left. Zack put up his hands like he didn't want to be involved. Billy and Trini wouldn't meet his eyes. Jason gives a deep sigh as he took some books out of his locker. The three of them walked to their English class in silence.

"Good morning class." Ms. Applebee greets the class cheerfully.

Next to the teacher was a young sixteen-year-old Caucasian/Chinese halfling girl, standing in a timid kind of way. Her hands were behind her back, head bent down looking at the ground, and she stood on her left foot with her right one behind it. She had brown hair that went down past her shoulders, almost to the middle of her back. She wore a red Chinese long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and Chinese shoes.

"I like you all to meet a new member to our class and school, Jaclyn Nicolas." Ms. Applebee introduced, as the girl brought her head up to look at the class, showing her brown eyes and a slightly red face. Ms. Applebee turned to the girl. "Why don't you have a seat over there." She pointed to an empty desk next to Jason and in front of Trini.

Jaclyn nods and goes over to the seat. She gives a shy wave to Jason, being as he was the only one who watching her take the seat, but he does not give her much of a respond. It was a barely noticeable nod before he goes back to looking at the teacher.

At the end of the period Jason felt even worse the he did when he went in. He was the one asked to give a summary of Act one in Romeo and Juliet, but all he could do was stand there and shrug. Ms. Applebee rolled her eyes as Bulk and Skull did their high-pitched laugher that mocked at him.

After third period, Jason went to his locker to put his books away and get out others. While he was there Jaclyn came up to the locker next to him, with a pile of books in her arms. When he closed his locker and turned to walk away, he bumped right into her. She fell backwards and all her books were on the floor.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Jaclyn tells him as she gathers them back up. "I just came from the bookroom, since I've had time to go there. I never excepted to get so many." Jason just sort of stands there and watches as she picks up her books. When she stands up with all her books in her arms again, another pair of hands comes out of the middle of nowhere and shoves her. She falls forward and her books go everywhere again.

"You freak. Don't you know better?" The owner of the hands says. There stood a seventeen-year-old Caucasian boy glaring down at her with brown eyes. He had buzz-cut black hair, a white sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. "You don't get up till you're allowed to." He said crudely as he put his hands on his hips. "That's the rule for bumping into someone human."

"Hey, why don't you leave her alone?" Jason tells the boy as he leans down to give Jaclyn a hand. She blushes slightly as she takes it and he pulls her up to her feet. Then Jason bends down to gather up her books. Once he did that, he dumps them back into her arms.

"Don't you know who she is?" The boy points at her. "She's the worlds biggest freak." He goes up to Jaclyn and knocks the books out of her hands again. "She's so ugly that if aliens were to take her, they mercy kill our planet out of sympathy."

"Why don't you just take a hike, huh?" Jason gives the guy a shove. "Get lost and leave her alone." The guy was about to shove back when he took a closer look at Jason's arms and thinks that a tactical retreat would be a better idea.

"Thanks." Jaclyn says as she gathers up her books one more time. She puts the pile by the lockers so she could open hers.

"No problem." Jason puts a hand up like it was nothing. "Can't stand jerks."

"You get use to it after a while." Jaclyn sighs as she puts her books away. "When it happens to you all the time, there is nothing you could really do about it." She turns around to look at Jason, but he was no longer there. Jaclyn looks around to see where he went, but there was no sign of him. With a deep sigh she puts her books away, takes out what she needs and leave for her next class.

Come lunchtime, it seem that Tommy had cooled down enough to be willing to have lunch with Jason and the others. Much to Jason's dislike, everyone started talking about Valentine's Day. He made no complaint and went with the flow of things, figuring that he deserved it for forgetting his friends over the weekend. By the end of lunch he and Tommy were at least on talking terms again.

Sixth period came around to cue the time for the minutes to be count down till the end of school and Jason found himself to be pretty anxious about it. As soon as that bell would ring to let him out of class, he was going to dump his books in his locker and go to the park where Scott would be waiting for him. By the time he is done putting and getting what he needs, the others had come. Jason gives a quick wave as he passes them to leave. They don't really have a chance to say anything to him.

"What's his hurry?" Kimberly says as she watches him take off.

"Probably off to see his new friend." Tommy mutters.

**At the park…**

Scott was sitting on one of the large rocks surrounding the lake in Angel Grove Park. He was wearing a baggy gray sweatshirt, black sweat pants, the same hat and shoes as before, but this time he had purple round shades on. He was skipping rocks across the lake when Jason comes running up to him.

"Hope you didn't have to wait long." Jason pants as he bent over, resting his hands on his legs to catching his breath.

"Not at all." Scott turns around to look at him. "Don't tell me you ran all the way here." He hops off the rock and comes over to Jason.

"Well, I started out walking…" Jason straightens up, "but then it sort of turn into jogging. Next thing I know, I was running here."

"So what to do you want to do today?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Jason puts his hands behind his head and looks up at the sky to think. "Oh, yeah." He looks back at Scott. "I want you to meet my friends tomorrow, what do you say?"

"What are they like?"

"They are ok. They were kind of curious about you?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" Jason looks down at the ground in embarrassment. "See, I kind of forgot that I was suppose to train with one of them Saturday for a tournament Sunday. When they wanted know why, I said cause I was hanging out with you." He looks back up at Scott.

"I'm sorry." Scott looked like he felt really bad. "I guess I took up a lot of your time." He nervously adjusted his shades.

"Hey." Jason waves his hands like everything was ok. "It was totally my fault."

**On the Moon…**

Rita comes walking in wearing a green lei, a pair of Ray Bands and holding a pineapple made into a cup with a little paper umbrella and curly straw.

"My queen, I hope your vacation was all that you hoped for." Goldar greeted.

"Of course it was you idiot." Rita screeched as she threw her shades at him, dumped her drink on Squat, and twisted the lei around Baboon's neck. "But now I'm back and I want to cause trouble." She stormed to the back, where Finster's workshop was. "Finster! Finster!!"

The old alien was by his sculptor's wheel, carving something out of clay. "Yes my queen." He replied.

"Finster, I want you to make me a monster." Rita screeched.

"Of course my queen, coming right up." Finster holds up his finished product. "In welcoming you back from your trip in Hawaii, I have made this." He shows it to Rita. "I call it Surf Race."

"It looks like a racecar with a surfboard on the rack." Squat says as he bumbles his way into the backroom.

"Ah yes, but looks can be deceiving." Finster puts the clay racecar onto the conveyor belt and pulls the handle. After the clay car goes into the machine, a racecar comes out of the large tube connected to it. "Wait for it."

The car transforms into a robot. His body was the car; his arms and legs were the doors. The rack on the back were now spikes. The front wheels were wrapped around his wrists and if he pulled his hand in, they would turn into speakers. His rear wheels were on the sides of his ankles, the tires were spiked. He wore a pair of shades that was the tinted windshield. He held a surfboard in one hand.

"I got this idea from one of the cartoons on Earth." Finster explained. "Seems they have vehicles that turn into robots. I figure we could use that idea against them."

"Oh." Rita walks around the car, looking at it.

"Hey, what's up dudette?" Surf Race says as he gives a 'surfs up' sign.

"He better be good Finster." Rita threatens.

"He should be the best my queen. You must have faith." Finster says as he nods.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going down where there are some gnarly waves." Surf Race teleports from the moon and appears on the beach. He gets on his board and paddles out.

Once Surf Race was out a good distance, he sits there to wait for a nice wave to come. He waits awhile impatiently, but no waves seem to come. "Talk about dullsville." Surf Race said as he rubs his hands together. "Looks like I'll have to do something radical to get the altitude that I want." The robot car pulls his hands into his wheels, puts his arms by his sides, and sends a sonic shockwave that causes a large earthquake. The quake shakes the water enough to build up a large wave.

"Alright." Surf Race brings his hands back out so he could paddle with the wave. The wave grows to be bigger and bigger. "Right on." Surf Race hops on top of the board to ride the wave as it comes to shore. But the wave was so big, it came crashing down onto the beach and he ends up slamming into the cliff side.

"Righteous." Surf Race says after peeling himself off. "Got to make it a bigger wave, so I don't do that again." He grabs up his board and paddles back out.

**Meanwhile…**

As Jason and Scott were trying to decide what to do, a large earthquake happens. The shaking was so bad that it knocks them off their feet.

"W…what's going on?" Scott says as he gets back on his feet when the shaking stops.

"I don't know." Jason looks around as he gets to his feet also. As he does, his communicator goes off.

Scott looks over at Jason. "What was that?"

"Um…my pager." Jason puts a hand over the communicator before it goes off again. "It's probably my mom wondering if I'm ok. You stay here while I find a phone."

Another earthquake happens, knocking them off their feet again. "Why can't I come with you?" Scott has a confused look. "I should tell my mom that I'm ok too." He gets on his feet again.

"N…no. You should stay in the open." Jason puts a hand up to have Scott stay where he is. "We don't know when these quakes will stop." He gets to his feet.

Scott now has a worried look. "But…"

"Just stay here and wait for me." Jason grabs Scott's shoulders. "Ok? Promise me you'll stay." He gives Scott a pleading look. "I don't want to worry about you."

"O…ok." Scott says reluctantly. "Be back soon."

"I will." Jason promises as he runs off.

Another earthquake hits, but Jason manages to stay on his feet this time. He looks back quickly to see Scott on the ground again. When he gets far enough away he contacts Zordan. "What is it?"

"You must come to the Command Center immediately." Zordon says. "Rita is at it again."

"Right." Jason looks back one more time to see if Scott was still where he left him.

Scott was just getting to his feet and dusting himself off. He wonders if Scott will be ok before he teleports to the Command Center.

"I knew the peace wouldn't last long." Jason says to the others when he gets there.

"Rita was on vacation, but it seems that she is back." Zordon tells them. "Look at the Viewing Globe." They turn around to see who was causing the earthquakes. "That is Surf Race. A racecar that can transform into surf crazed robot. He is causing the earthquakes with his sonic booms." They watched as he made a big wave crash over the cliff side and almost hit some buildings."

"If we don't stop him, he'll wipe out Angel Grove soon." Kimberly says.

"It's Morphin Time." Jason yells as everyone puts their hands behind their back to get their power coins.

They all transform and teleport to the beach side just as a Surf Race was about to paddle back out.

"Hold it right there!" Jason's yells. "That enough!"

"Aw man." Surf Race stops and looks at them. "Looks like some lame-os here are trying to ruin my fun."

"That's right." Tommy shouts. "Your time is up."

"But all I want to do is have fun." Surf Race complains. "I don't want to fight." Suddenly he gets an idea. "I know, let's have a surfing contest."

"How about not and we kick your tail pipe instead." Kimberly says as she jumps at him with her bow out. She shoots an arrow at him.

"Have it your way." Surf Race says as he dodges the arrow.

The robot transforms back into a car and turns around so his tail pipes were facing them. He revs up his engine before spitting a large black cloud of smoke at them. The cloud engulfs everyone except Zack, who manage to jump out of the way.

"Oh man." Jason coughs. "It's suffocating in here."

"I can't breath." Kimberly shouts.

"I can't see." Cries Trini.

The cloud doesn't go away, but stays.

Zack turns to Surf Race. "What did you do to my friends?"

"I clouded their judgment dude." Surf Race laughs as he transforms back into a robot again. "If you want the cloud to be lifted and me to go away, you have to win the surfing contest."

"Grrr…" Zack growls. "It looks like I have no choice."

"Alright." Surf Race makes a surfboard appear and throws it to the black ranger. "It's a race from the middle of the bay back to land. First one here, wins." Zack nods. "Ok, let's go." They both paddle out into the ocean. "Get ready, get set…" Surf Race does another sonic boom to cause another large wave. They both hop onto their boards to ride the wave back to the beach. "Get ready to eat my dust." He laughs as he pulls in front of Zack.

"Don't think you have me beat." Zack says as he maneuvers around the robot. "I'm quite the surf dude myself."

"You think so?" Surf Race points a hand at Zack. "Then try this on for size dude." He sends a sonic boom Zack's way. Zack manage to dodge out of its way in time.

"Hey, that's cheating." Zack yells as Surf Race pulls ahead again.

"All's fair in love and surf." Surf Race laughs.

A blast comes from behind him and he turns around to see Zack coming up quick with his power axe turn into a gun.

"Hey." Surf Race cried.

Zack smirks as he pulls up next to Surf Race. "All's fair, remember?"

They were neck and neck for a while, but Surf Race moves his board over to try to slam into Zack's. They knock boards and Zack finds it hard to stay on. Surf Race knocks into Zack again, but this time Zack was ready from him. As he was tipping to almost fall off his board, he grabbed one of Surf Race's arms. Using the momentum of his near fall, he pulls the robot off his board into the water. As the robot fell into the water, Zack struggled to stay on his. Once he was balanced, he surfs the rest of the wave out and ends up near the black cloud dust. Surf Race washed up to the beach shore next to Zack's board.

"Ha, I won." Zack says happily.

The robot slams the ground. "Grrr…I lost."

"Now let my friends go and leave us alone." Zack demands.

Surf Race gets to his feet. "You think I would actually keep my word." He laughs. "You are going to be one sorry dude." He brings his hands up and shoots a sonic blast at Zack, who was now standing in front of the black cloud. "With a gnarly place as this, there is no way I'm giving it up." The sonic blast bows the black cloud away and sends Zack, with the other rangers, flying. "Guess I should watch where I aim." He rubs the back of his head.

"Oh, I can breath again." Kimberly sighs.

"Is everyone alright?" Zack asks.

"We nearly asphyxiate, but I think we are ok." Billy coughs.

Surf Race transforms into a car again and turns his back the rangers once more. This time, when he shoots another black cloud, he manages to engulf them all.

"Aw man." Jason groans. "Not again." He begins to cough again.

"I just got the last of it out of my lungs." Tommy chokes.

"I win." Surf Race laughs at them as he watches them choke on the smog. "I will always win."

A female voice calls out. "Don't think so." A white rose shoots of nowhere and lands in front of Surf Race.

"Who are you?" Surf Race looks around for where the rose came from. "Where are you?"

Someone tapped his shoulder. "Right behind you." He turned around to see a white ninja glaring at him. All of her head, but space around her eyes were covered.

"Why you…" Surf Race swings his arm at the ninja, but she jumps to the side of him. "I'll get you." He swings again and the ninja jumps over where the black cloud was. She puts a hand behind her back and waves at him with the other. "Now I've got you, dodge this." Surf Race brings up his hand and sends a sonic blast.

"With pleasure." The ninja jumped up to dodge the blast. Once again the blast knocks the cloud away and sends the rangers flying. "Nice aiming." She mocked as she lands by the rangers. "You guys ok?"

"Who…who are you?" Jason coughs.

"Your protector." The ninja says as she looks down at Jason. "You can call me 'The White Rose Ninja'." She holds out a hand to help him up.

If anyone could see inside his helmet they would have seen him blushing a little as he took it. To him, her brown eyes seem to set off some kind of beauty he had never seen before. Jason thinks he's seen them somewhere before…maybe not. He wished he knew what her whole face looked like. She pulls him to his feet.

"Protector?" Kimberly asked.

All the rangers looked at her once they were back on their feet.

"That's right." The ninja nods. "It is my mission to make sure you guys always win in the battle for good. Whenever you're in trouble, I'll be there." She gives a thumb up and a wink.

"If it's one thing I hate more than losing," Surf Race growled, "it's being ignored." He brings his arms up and his hands retracted into the wheels.

"Aw…" The ninja turned back to him. "We're sorry. Here, maybe this will make you feel better." With her right hand, she pulls a double moon shape part of a necklace she wore around her neck and holds it out in front of her. "Change." The necklace glows a bright white light and changes into a Klingon Biathlete. She held the weapon above her head. "Power Biathlete," Each of the rangers glowed the color of their suit and a colored light flowed from them into the her weapon, "Cut!" She threw the weapon like it was a giant boomerang.

The weapon glowed multiple colors as it twirled through the air. It passed in front of Surf Race and cut his wrists off before returning to the ninja's right hand. Once she caught it, she held it by her side and put her left hand on her hip.

"Oh man…my wheels." Surf Race looks at his arms. "I can't create my gnarly waves without them. But don't think you have me beat." He turns into a car, only it seems that his front wheels and part of his doors were missing.

Surf Race turns around to shoot another cloud smoke. The ninja held up a hand where a white rose appeared in it. She aims for the tail pipe and throws the rose into it. The rose clogs up the pipe, causing it to explode. Surf Race finds himself transform back into a robot with no hands and no rear.

Growing frustrated from the Moon, Rita throws her wand down to Earth. "Magic wand, make my monster grow." The witch shouts while the wand flies.

"Alright." Surf Race laughs as he sees the wand land in the ground in front him. The wand caused the ground to split open, allowing some sort of gas to arise and make Surf Race grow to monstrous size. "Radical dude."

The ninja looks at them. "Well, I'm sure you guys are ok enough to take care of this monster." She puts two fingers to her forehead. "Good luck." And waves them away. "Whenever you're in trouble, I'll be there." The ninja blows a kiss to Jason before disappearing in a blizzard of white rose petals.

"Aw man, she left." Jason groans. "And I…I mean we didn't even get to know who she was.

"Well we don't have time to mull over this." Tommy says. "We got a monster to destroy."

"Your right." Jason nods. "We need dinozords power. Now!"

All the rangers put a hand into the air as they called for their zords. Once the zords came out of the ground and each ranger were in their own, Jason called for them to come together to make the Megazord. Even though Surf Race didn't have any hands or his tail pipe, he wasn't out of the fight yet. He forward kicks the Megazord in the chest. The wheel on his ankle spins having the spikes try to cut into it.

"Shields are down to 75." Zack yells.

The Mega zord jumps away from Surf Race, but surfing robot was a step ahead and kicks the feet out from under them. The giant robot falls to the ground with a thud. As the rangers try to get the Megazord to stand up, Kimberly screams, "Look out. He's got spikes on his back." She yells.

They all look up in time to see the backside of Surf Race land on them. "Shields are now down to 50." Zack says. "Jas, we have to do something." Surf Race wiggles his back to make the spikes dig deeper.

"I know, but we got to get back on our feet." Jason yells.

The console in front of him sizzles and sparks fly everywhere. The rangers put their hands up to block.

"Hang on guys, we're coming." Tommy shouts. He brings the sword flute to this helmet lips and plays the tune that calls the Dragonzord out its watery depths. "Lets go buddy."

Tommy plays the tune that makes the Dragonzord brings missiles out of its fingers. The missiles fly out at Surf Race and hit him. Surf Race flies off the Megazord and Dragonzord goes over to surfing robot, with its tail pointing at him. The spike on the tail begins to spin as it gets closer to Surf Robot. Now that Surf Race was being detained, Megazord had time to get to its feet and the Power Sword was called. It flies down from the sky for the Megazord to grasp. By the time Megazord had the sword, Surf Race was up on his feet ready to make another attack.

"Too late, you're through." Jason shouts as the Megazord cuts Surf Race, destroying the surfing robot.

**Back on the Moon...**

"You and your stupid ideas." Rita yells at Finster.

"But it wasn't really my idea my queen." Finster covers his head as Rita continuously hit him with her wand.

"How can I conquer the world with idiots like you." Rita screeched.

"But my queen, we have more things to worry about." Goldar says. "It seems the rangers have gotten a new ally, but who is she?"

"I don't know." Rita yells at him. She puts a hand to her head. "I have such a headache." She groans.

**At The Command Center…**

"Alpha, now that the rangers have defeated the monster, teleport them back here." Zordon tells the little robot. "There are things we must discuss."

"Right Zordon." Alpha pushes a couple buttons and the rangers were teleported to the Command Center.

"Ok, I'm going to ask the obvious here." Kimberly looks up at the floating head. "Who was that ninja? What does she mean that she is our 'protector'?"

"That is the White Rose Ninja." Zordon tells them. "She must be a descendant of the long line of 'Protectors'." He sees the confused looks on the rangers' faces. "A ninja who comes to protect those who fight to save good from evil. They come to help get them out of binds and encourages them to fight harder, stronger."

"So they are like Tuxedo Mask." Kimberly says. Everyone looks at her. "You know, from Sailor Moon." When they all got it, they nodded.

"There is more to them." Zordon says. "They have a great abilities when they get power from those they fight with. The more power they are given, the stronger they will be."

"Well that explains the transference of power from us to her." Billy says.

"Yes. But there is a drawback." Zordon's voice turns grave. "When they do not receive the power needed for those attacks, energy is taken from them. They only get power so long as those they fight with work together. Should they use up all their energy, they will lose the their own power till they had rest. If not carefully watched, they could leave themselves open for attack or even get themselves killed. Not only will they have to look out for those they protect, but they have to have an eye kept on by them."

"So she really would need us as much as we would need her." Zack surmises.

"Yes." Zordon nods. "That is to ensure that there is no ultimate power to be threatening with and team work for all to share equally in credit."

"She was kind of cute." Jason says. Everyone turns to look at him. "Uh…did I say that out loud?" He looks at them with embarrassment.

"How would you know how she looks?" Kimberly asks. "All you could see were her eyes."

"But she had beautiful eyes." Jason says. "I think I've seen them before…but I can't remember where." He puts a hand up to his chin to think.

"Maybe there is a girl you're sweet on back at school." Kimberly says with a sly look. "I saw you flirting with that new girl."

"I wasn't flirting with her. I was helping her out." Jason tells Kimberly. "Beside, she's not really my type."

"Maybe you saw someone you like when you hung out with that guy." Tommy grumbled.

"Oh man." Jason smacked his forehead. "I forgot all about Scott. I have to get back to the park." Jason teleports out.

"I don't suppose we could use the Viewing Globe to see this Scott guy Jason is hanging with." Tommy asked Alpha.

"Tommy, are you jealous?" Kimberly looks at him.

"Me?" Tommy looked shock. "No way. I just want to see what the big deal is with this guy."

"I think we can wait till tomorrow." Trini said. "Jason said he'd introduce us to him then."


	4. Problems

**Problems**

Jason woke up Tuesday, the day that he would introduce Scott to his friends after school. The thought of how the whole thing would go down somewhat loomed over him. Jason was worried that maybe his friends won't like Scott. He wonders what he would do if they resented the fact that Scott took up so much of his time.

His thoughts then steered into why he wanted them to like Scott some much. But first he had to answer why he was even thinking of Scott so much…well maybe not so much.

There _was_ another person on his mind, the White Rose Ninja.

After Jason got back to Scott in the park, he walked him home. When Jason got to his house, he went to his room and laid down on his bed. Her eyes were the first thing to come to his mind and he'd been thinking about them ever since. But that was last night, and now that this was morning he was thinking about both the ninja and Scott.

Did this mean that Jason was in love with her? Maybe…after all, she seemed to be on his mind a lot. But of course, if that were true, the same logic would apply to Scott as well. After all, his new friend was on Jason's mind just a much as well.

At breakfast, while poking at his eggs, Jason pondered on if there was a difference between liking a friend and being love. Through his musing a question came to mind, one that Kimberly asked him yesterday. "Is he cute?" Jason thought it wouldn't hurt to think about it for a minute.

'_Is Scott cute? He might be…course I thought the White Rose was also cute. Actually I thought White Rose was beautiful. But then again, all I really did see were her eyes. Come to think of it, I've never seen Scott's eyes. He's always wearing those big round glass with the different color glass of his._'

Jason continued his thoughts as he walked to school. '_Maybe that's the different between liking a friend and being in love with someone. Scott is cute, definitely, but White Rose is beautiful._' A smile came onto Jason's face, only to fade away quickly. '_Wait a minute. Should I even be think Scott cute at all?_' Jason heaved a deep sigh as he starts to feel even more confused than before.

As usual, Jason bumped into Zack for their usual walk to school together. Only today, Jason decided to have some distances between them. When they get to school and to their lockers, they saw something on one of the locker. They could not believe what they were seeing when they looked closer. It was something they've seen it on T.V. many times, but they never thought to ever see it right here in their own school. Someone had vandalized a locker with a permanent marker.

'Go back to the sewers where you belong, rat.' Was written on the locker.

Jaclyn comes up to the locker wearing a black short sleeve shirt, red overalls, and red tennis shoes with black laces. Without even blinking or making any sign that she acknowledges something was there, she opens up the locker like nothing was there. As she closes it, Jaclyn notices that Zack and Jason were still looking at the locker door.

"What's the matter?" Jaclyn asked them.

"Doesn't that upset you?" Jason asked.

"Not really." Jaclyn looks her locker again and then back at Jason. "Should it?"

Kimberly, Tommy, Trini, and Billy come up to join Zack and Jason. "Why don't you do something about it?" Kimberly asked.

Jaclyn looks at them helplessly. "What can I do? I've had this all my life. It's just a waste of time to complain about it and gives them more ammo to use against me. As long as I let it bother me, they'll always win." She shrugs her shoulders. "So I just ignore it."

"Or you're just to scared to do anything about it." The same boy from yesterday said.

"Well maybe I am Fredrick." Jaclyn said sarcastically and puts a hand to her forehead for a dramatic affect. "I'm so scared that I just don't know what to do." She points a thumb at her locker. "I thought you were past writing notes on lockers."

Fredrick pretends to look like he didn't know what she was talking about. "I didn't write it."

"I guess not. But whoever did can't spell sewer." Jaclyn says.

"I spelled it right." Fredrick yelled, then he clasped his hand over his mouth. "Uh…"

"That's ok. I already knew since the marker is still in your pocket." Jaclyn points to the bulge in his right pocket.

"Oh yeah? Well…" Fredrick's face turns red with anger. "You're still a freak." He yells before he runs away.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Kimberly says to Jaclyn. "All you have to do is stand up for yourself and they'll leave you alone."

"That's what you think." Jaclyn mutters as the bell rings.

Tommy and Kimberly walk off in one direction. Trini, Zack, Billy, and Jason go to their class in another. Seeing as she has the same first class they did, Jaclyn follows quietly behind them. In class that day Ms. Applebee decided that each person should make a mailbox for receiving Valentine cards. It would connect to the reading they were doing about how Romeo and Juliet had to relay on Juliet's nurse to carry notes between them.

Ms. Applebee hands everyone a shoebox that was donated from one of the local shoe stores. Everyone, but Jaclyn, worked on his or her box. Jason was deciding what he was going to do when he notice that Jaclyn wasn't going to touch her box. Instead Jaclyn opens her Shakespeare book and started reading the next act.

"Why aren't you making one?" Jason asks.

"Cause I don't want any Valentines." Jaclyn answers.

Jason picks up a pen and starts to draw on his box. "Why not?" He was going to draw pictures of the latest fad, Anime. He was a really good artist, so he had confidence that his box would look nice.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Jaclyn says coldly. "But don't worry, I'll probably have a box come Valentine's Day."

"Sounds like you don't like the holiday." Jason replies just as cold.

"If you were in my shoes, I don't think you would like it much either." Jaclyn sighs.

"I don't really." Jason sighs also. "At least not right now."

"Really?" Jaclyn looks up from her book at him. "A big popular guy like you hates a holiday like this." She has a skeptical look on her face. "You must get at least a hundred Valentines."

"Yeah." Jason sighs again. "But they don't mean anything. They just make you think about how lonely one can get when they haven't found someone."

"Well, you know the saying. 'The most loneliest place, is in the middle of the crowd.'" Jaclyn quotes. "But I can't imagine a guy like you not having someone."

Jason stops drawing and puts his pen down to think about it. "Well…" Two people pop into his head. One he wants to think about and the other one he really doesn't, but ends up doing it anyway. "Sort of…"

"I thought so." Jaclyn goes back to her book. It seems like a hint that she didn't want to talk any more. Not that Jason wanted to keep talking to her anyway. Jaclyn kind of made him feel depress.

English period ends and Jason doesn't see Jaclyn again until after third period, where they have to exchange their books in their lockers. Jaclyn was already at the lockers when Jason comes up. He sees a string attached to a bucket above her locker. Before he can say anything the string is pulled and the bucket tips over. A mixture of water, honey, and stink bombs come splashing down on Jaclyn.

Fredrick comes out and laughs as he watches Jaclyn wipe the liquid out of her eyes. "Ha. That's what you get for embarrassing me like that."

Jason steps in front of Jaclyn as Fredrick starts to approach her. "Get lost." He tells the boy and Fredrick decides it'd be better if he made a quick exit. "Hey, are you alright?" Jason asks as he looks at Jaclyn.

Jaclyn glares at Jason "Do I look like I'm alright?" She wipes the extra liquid off her overalls. "Tell your friend thanks for the advice, but if I had kept my mouth shut I've would have lasted through the school day in the same clothes I came in with." Jaclyn sniffs her arm. "And I wouldn't smell either." She opens her locker to pull out a gym bag. "Now I'll be getting smelly jokes for the rest of the day." The girl slams her locker close, gives Jason another glare, and storms away.

Jason wasn't sure what to say. "Uh…" There was something about the ways she looked at him that got him thinking. '_Those eyes…_' He shakes his head. '_No, it can't be._' Jason opens his locker.

Mr. Kaplan sees the bucket and it's spilled contents on the floor. "Now who went and made this mess." He looks at Jason, who was in his locker, and sees the vandalized locker. "And who did this?"

Jason takes his head out of the locker. "Some guy named Fredrick." He replies.

"Why would anyone do such a thing?" Mr. Kaplan has a look of unbelief. "I thought the people of this school would know better." Jason just shrugs. "Well I'll take care of this." The principle says as he storms away.

Jaclyn comes back to the lockers. She was now dressed in a white Chinese t-shirt, black pants, black Chinese shoes, and her hair was pulled back into a braided ponytail. "That won't stop things for long, there are others." She lets out a sigh. "But it will give me a little peace for awhile." Jaclyn looks at Jason. "Thanks. It's not everyday I get someone who is willing to tattle for me." She puts her gym bag away and takes out books for her next class. She gives him a weak smile before leaving for her next class.

**After School…**

Jason sat nervously with his friends at one of the round tables in the Youth Center; Scott was an hour late. Tommy was on his right and Zack was on his left. Going from Tommy's right around the table was Kimberly, Trini, and Billy. Jason bounced his right knee as he saw his friends look to him to for the reason of this delay, but he has none to give.

Feeling the pressure, Jason stood up. "I think…I'll wait outside to see if he's coming." He starts for the door out.

"Or maybe he just doesn't want to meet us." Tommy stated irritable. "What did you tell him about us? Something that would scare him off from us?"

Jason stopped and looked at Tommy with surprise. "No. Of course not." He started looking around the room. "Don't worry he'll come." Soon Jason spied Scott enter through the entrance where the gym was. "In fact there he is."

Scott was wearing a red sweatshirt, red sweat pants, his regular shoes and hat. However, this time he wore green round shades. The boy looked around the place, taking in the sights. In looking for the group he was to meet, Scott makes eye contact with Jason.

Did Jason's heart just skip a beat? He pretends that he didn't feel anything and waves Scott over to them. Scott waves back before jogging up to the group.

"Guys, this is Scott." Jason starts the introduction with Tommy and goes until he ends with Zack. In return, Scott gives a shy wave.

"I didn't know the Lennon look was coming back." Tommy retorts as he looks at Scott's shades.

Scott's face turns a slight pink with embarrassment. "I…I think round shades are pretty cool." He replies timidly.

"Don't worry about that." Jason says as he moves his chair closer to Zack and pulls a chair between him and Tommy. "He's just giving you a hard time." Tommy raises an eyebrow as Scott sits between them.

"So tell us about yourself." Kimberly says to Scott.

"Uh…" Scott rubs his neck nervously. "W…what do you want to know?" He gives a silly grin.

"How about what grade you're in?" Kimberly asked.

Scott fiddles with his fingers. "T…tenth."

"What school are you going to?" Zack asked.

"Uh…Edison High?" Scott sounded really unsure.

"What are your diversions?" Billy asked.

Scott scrunched up his nose and his eyebrows popped up over his shade. It was obvious he didn't know what he was just asked.

"What are your hobbies?" Trini translates for him.

Scott shrugged slightly. "Martial arts…I guess." Everyone got the feeling that he wasn't really going to look at them.

Jason speaks up. "Scott is great at martial arts." He turns to Tommy. "I think you would have a tough time keeping up with him. I know I do."

"Really." Tommy looks Scott up and down. "He doesn't look like he has much to take me on." He says stiffly.

"Why don't you two spar a little?" Jason suggested. "That way you can see what I mean."

"Do you think that's a really good idea?" Scott looked at Jason. "Maybe I shouldn't."

"Use to having someone go easy on you?" Tommy chided. "I mean it's obviously that the only way you're getting the best of Jason, is that he's gone easy on you."

"No. That isn't true." Scott looks at Jason closely. "Is it?"

"Of course not." Jason tells him. "You're good." He looks pass Scott at Tommy with a bit of a glare. "If he doesn't want to spar, he doesn't want to. Don't bully him into it. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Tommy snorted as he glared back.

"Please don't fight with each other." Scott scoots back from the table. "Maybe sparring a little won't hurt." He gets up.

"Maybe." Tommy jumps up from his chair. "Lets go." Tommy storms out to the mats with Scott jogging behind him. '_Could use this to relieve some steam...maybe solve a certain problem._' Tommy chuckles to himself. Jason follows the both of them, feeling a bit of worry.

Tommy strikes a defensive pose. "Time to see what you got." He waves a forefinger up and down at Scott. "You might want to take off that hat and those kooky glasses before we go."

"I'll be ok." Scott says quietly. "After all, it's just a little sparing."

Scott stands a couple yards from Tommy with his hands crossed behind his back. He stares at Tommy with a blank look. Or it is assume that it was a blank look due to the fact that his shades make it so nobody could tell for sure. In the meantime, Jason sits on the window seat near them and watches closely to see what was to happen.

"You call that a martial art stance?" Tommy laughs. "I thought you were suppose to be _good_." Scott makes no move. "Alright, here I come." Tommy charges at Scott, throwing a right punch at him.

Scott jumps up with his legs tucked under him. Tommy looks up and quickly kicks up, but Scott separates his legs into a spilt to avoid the kick. He lands in front of Tommy and gives a slight smile. Tommy glares at him as he gives a right punch. Scott tilts a little to the left, having the punch barely missing his head. Tommy throws a left punch and Scott tilts a little to the right to avoid it. Getting frustrated, Tommy drops down to sweep kick Scott's feet out from under him. Scott brings is hands out from behind his back and jump over Tommy, using Tommy's shoulders as leverage to help him flip over.

Tommy gets back up at the same time Scott lands behind him. Scott drops down and, with the use of his right foot, kicks the back of Tommy's knees. While Tommy was surprise by his knees being buckled, causing him to become unbalance, Scott stands up and grabs Tommy's shoulders. He pulls the guy in green down onto the mat and delievers a mock punch to Tommy's stomach.

Scott looks down at him, a hand behind his head. "I…I guess I won?" Afterwards he turns to look at Jason, almost like he was looking for approval from him.

Jason comes over. "Not bad huh?" He and Scott do a high five before he holds a hand out to help Tommy up.

Tommy hits Jason's hand away from him and jumps back to his feet. "Let's go again. That was just a warm up." He tells Scott angrily and then goes back to where he stood before.

Scott nods slowly. "Uh…ok." He looks at Jason, who just shrugs.

Jason goes back to where he was sitting, while Scott goes back to his spot. Again he stands with his hand behind his back and stares blankly at Tommy.

"Get ready." Tommy says before he charges at Scott.

Tommy sends a blur of punches at Scott. The shade-wearing boy blocks each punch, but is pushed to the edge of the mat in the process. Tommy does a roundhouse kick, so Scott had to duck down and rolls to the opposite side of the mat. The shade-wearing boy straightens up in time to see Tommy charging at him with a right punch aimed for his face. Scott sidesteps out of Tommy's way as fast as he can, but one of his feet still stays out. Tommy trips over the foot when he swings the punch at Scott and the boy in green falls flat on the mat. Angrier than ever, Tommy jumps back onto his feet.

"I think this starting to get serious." Scott says, before he had to duck a kick that Tommy was sending his way. "Hold on…I think we need to calm down." Scott puts his hands up in a time-out sign.

Tommy ignores him the sign given to him. He grabs Scott's right wrist tightly and turns his back to the boy. Then Tommy elbows Scott hard in the stomach before flip him over his shoulder, slamming the shade-wearing boy to the mat. If the air wasn't knocked out of Scott from the elbowing, it was now from being slammed onto the mat and he cough for air.

"Amazing." Tommy says, looking down at Scott. "After all that, those glasses and that hat stay on him."

Scott sits up as he continues to cough for air. Tears are streaking down his face from his choking. He yanks his wrist free from Tommy's grip and looks at it while he rubs his back. Tommy had such a hold on Scott, that there were red fingers and nail marks in his skin.

Jason comes running over to him. "Hey are you ok?" He asked as he helped Scott to his feet.

"Oh sure." Scott says sarcastically. "My back hurt, my stomach hurts, my lungs hurt, and my wrist hurts. I'm just fine." He waves Jason's hand away from him. "I thought this was sparing, not a real fighting." Scott finally stops coughing, but he was still finding it a little hard to breath.

"Tommy," Jason grabs the green man's arm and drags him over to the other side of the mat, "what is your problem?"

Tommy pretends to look like he felt bad. "Oh, did I hurt you're little friend?"

"How many times do I have to apologize for standing you up like I did?" Jason asked angrily. "Ok, so I've been spending a lot of time with Scott. Doesn't mean you have to take it out on him."

Tommy glares at Jason. "Sounds like he's your new best friend."

"Is that what this is all about?" Jason glares back. "Let me remind you that Zack was my best friend before I met you and I'm still best friends with him when I became one with you. Just because I met someone new doesn't mean I'm going to over look others."

"Feels like it." Tommy says.

"Get a clue and have an attitude check." Jason gets in his face. "To think I was telling Scott about how great a friend you were. He was so worried about making the right impression and I told him not to worry about it." Jason growls. "Now thanks to you, I look like a liar." Jason turns away from Tommy. "I'll tell you what, when you can stop acting like a selfish brat you can come find me." He was going to go to Scott, but Scott was no longer around.

Zack and the other came over when Jason and Tommy started to fight. "He left while you two were fighting." Zack told them. "When you two started yelling, Scott had this ashamed look on his face before he ran out of here."

"It almost looks like he wanted to cry." Kimberly put a finger to her cheek. "Or was he already crying?"

"Thanks a lot." Jason says coldly to Tommy. "You know, I just wanted you to meet him and like him. But I guess that was too much to ask." He storms out of the Youth Center.

"I think you were a little hard on Scott." Trini said to Tommy.

"Yeah." Kimberly nodded. "I know he took up a lot of Jason's time, but it was because he didn't know us and we didn't know him. I guess you should have given him a chance."

"What is this?" Tommy looks at them all with shock look on his face. "Gain up on Tommy Day now?"

"We weren't the ones who beat up Scott and made him run away." Kimberly says.

Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but he stops. He rubs the back of his head as he thought about how he acted. "Maybe…maybe your right." He sighed. "I'll talk to Jason when he had time to cool off."

**On the Moon…**

"Oh, what is this?" Rita looks through her telescope. "Looks likes the rangers are having problems." She turns to Goldar. "This is great. We now had an advantage."

"My queen, what do you mean?" Goldar asks as he waves his sword. "Even if we come out with a good monster, they still have that new ally to mess things up."

"Ah, that little brat can do nothing but wear herself out fighting for them." Rita says as she goes to the back room. "So long as the rangers are not working together, she will not get the power she needs to do those attacks. She will lose energy, leaving herself open."

"And with herself open she will be destroyed, leaving the rangers without any extra protection." Goldar says. "My queen that's brilliant."

"Exactly." Rita screeches at the old alien. "Finster, make me a monster. One that will wear that little ninja into nothing."

"Yes my queen." Finster nods. "Coming right up." And in a couple of minutes he holds up his finished work. "Here it is. I call it Multilope." He sets the clay figure on the conveyor belt and pulls the handle. Out of the tube pops a triple headed, six arms, two-legged Jackalope. "This will keep the ranges and their ninja busy."

"Really?" Rita looks at the monster skeptically. "How?"

"It is quite simple my queen." Finster laughs. "In order to destroy it, they must cut all its limbs and heads off. If they fail to do so, they will just grow back. And should they try cutting him in half, he will just multiply."

"Brilliant." Rita laughs. "Send him to Earth right way."

**Meanwhile…**

(Knock, knock) "Hello Catherine, is Scott home?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Catherine looks at him. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah…" Jason rubs his head embarrassed. "Look, I'm sorry about that."

"So am I, cause Scott asked not to see you for a while." Catherine tells him.

"Oh." Jason felt a little bad and a little angry. However, Jason didn't have time to dwell on it though, because his communicator went off. "I've got to go." He runs to his house; lucky for him that his parents weren't home. "What is it Zordon?"

"Rita has sent another monster to attack Angel Grove. Teleport to the park immediately." Zordon tells him.

"I'm on my way." Jason puts a hand behind his back. "It's morphin time. Tyrannosaur!" Instantly he was teleported to the park where the others were. "Whoa, is that thing ugly."

"Isn't it though?" Tommy says, but Jason ignores him. "Hey, look. I'm sorry, but we can't fight with each other right now. We have a monster to fight."

"Whatever." Jason pulls out his power sword and charges at the monster.

"Fool." Multilope says, soundig like three voices at once. "You think one little sword will destroy me?" With all six arms, Multilope grabs Jason's arms as soon as the ranger gets close. "I have the strength triple of you." He squeezes Jason's arms together.

Jason tries to wiggle lose. "Grrr…"

"Don't worry Jas. I'm coming." Zack yells as he brings out his power axe and jumps at the monster. He brings the axe down and cuts off four of the six arms, leaving Jason still being held with the last two arms. The black ranger goes to cuts the last two arms off when he was punched away by a re-grown arm. "What the?" Zack watches as three other arms grow back.

"You think it's that easy?" Multilope asked while he put his four newly grown arms around the red ranger and squeezes him again. Jason's ribs sounded like they were going to crack under the pressure.

Kimberly jumps up into the air. "Then try this on for size." The pink ranger yells as she fires an arrow at the right head of the monster. The arrow sinks in and the monster's head explodes. "Alright."

Multilope laughs. "Wrong again pink one." His right head re-grows. "Give it up."

"Power Biathlete!" All of the rangers, except for Tommy and Jason, glow the color of their suits. The glowing lights fly into a Biathlete that comes flying from the trees. "Friendship Cut!"

The Biathlete flies at Jason and the monster. It goes up and then immediately comes back down, slicing down between the two beings. Jason remains unharmed, while Multilope's six arms get cut. With nothing holding him, Jason falls to the ground, breathing hard.

The White Rose jumps out from behind some bushes. "You ok?" She asks, while catching her weapon and landing next to him.

"Yes, I'm just fine." Jason looks up at her and knows that his heart definitely skipped a beat.

White Rose looked a little shaky to him and for some reason it worried him. But Jason didn't have time to figure out what could be the cause, because something else was grabbing at his attention.

Multilope laughs, as his arms grow back. "You won't be find for long." Lasers shoot out of its horns.

"It would figure he would have a power like that too." Jason says as he grabs the ninja and jumps out of the way.

"So what do we do?" Trini asks as she and the other rangers run over to them. "It seems that every time we cut something off, it grows back."

"So lets cut it down the middle." Zack says as he jumps at the monster with his axe above his head. The black ranger comes down with it at the middle head and splits it exactly in half. "That should do it." He dusts the blade of axe off.

"Not quite. Look." Kimberly says. The two halves stand up and re-grow their missing sides. "Now there are two of them."

"But two is not enough." Multilope says. "How about we double it again." One grabs Zack's axe from him and the other grabs Jason's fallen sword. They slice each other in half. Now there were four of them. "More." They all shout and two more were sliced to make four more. Now there were eight of them.

"If he keeps this up there will soon be an army." Trini says.

"We must cease the multiplication before they reach a monster magnitude." Billy says.

"Yeah, but how?" Tommy asked.

"I have the answer." Alpha said through the communicator. "And it's a obvious one too."

"Well, what is it?" Zack asked.

"Cut off all its limbs and heads." Alpha says.

"Easier said than done." Zack laughs. "There are eight of them. You have to times all the heads and limbs together. We'll never cut them all off before they grow back."

"Uh…you forget." Jason points at the White Rose Ninja. "We have her." He looks at the ninja. "Can you do it?"

White Rose nods. "Yes." She takes a deep breath and brings her Biathlete up above her head. "Multiple Biathletes," Again each ranger, save for Jason and Tommy, glow. The lights go into her weapon as she throws it, "Power Cut!"

The Biathlete flies above the eight monsters and split into eighteen Biathletes. Two fly down, one levels at the monsters' head and the other one levels at the monsters' leg. The two weapons cut horizontally, taking off the head and legs. The other sixteen divided two per monster. The weapons fly down vertically, cutting off all the arms. Next they all come back to make three Biathletes and cut the monsters' bodies right through their middles, causing them to explode. Then the three Biathletes become one again as it flew back to the White Rose's hand.

However, the weapon never makes back to her. Instead it vanishes from the air and a moon shape necklace appeared around White Rose's neck. She puts a hand on the necklace for a second before passing out.

Jason catches her. "Rose!"

"Oooh." White Rose groans.

"I got you." Jason picks her up. "Let's get out of here." He turns to walk away.

"But Jason, we need to talk." Tommy says to him.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Jason said coldly. He hits his morpher so he could teleport with the ninja elsewhere.

"Jason!" Tommy yells as the red ranger teleports away. "Grrr…honestly."

"You said it before," Kimberly puts a hand on the green ranger's shoulder, "he just needs a little time."

**On the Moon…**

Rita screamed at Finster. "It didn't work."

"That's cause we need something to turn all the rangers." Goldar says.

"I'll come up with another plan." Rita screeches at the Earth. "Just you wait."

**Back on Earth…**

A red light appears on the cliff overlooking the beach. A deep sigh escapes White Rose's lips as she starts to wake up.

Jason looks down at her. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah." White Rose sighs again. "That last attack took more out of me than I thought. Is there something wrong between you and your friends?"

Before Jason could answer a digital stream appear next to him. "Huh?" Jason looks as something appears in the stream.

The stream disappears to show the robot dog from 'Doctor Who'. (Green pyramid like body with flat top. A square pad with square buttons of many colors, ten buttons by ten buttons. Head is green and shaped like a squared with a rectangle attached to it. The rectangle part is its nose and rectangle radar dishes are its ears. The eyes were one long computer screen from one side of the head to the other.)

"Are you ok mistress?" A digital voice says.

White Rose could tell Jason was confused. "The last 'Protector' was very smart and had a love for Sci-Fi. He especially liked Dr. Who. So he made the robot dog that was on the show." She looked down at the robotic dog. "I'm fine K-9, thanks for checking up."

"That is my job mistress." K-9 scans Jason. "No malfunctions mistress."

"What do you mean by that?" Jason asked.

"It means that there was nothing wrong with your powers to keep from transferring." White Rose explained as she motioned to be put down. "Did you and your friends have a fight?"

Jason puts her down. "Uh…yeah."

White Rose sits on the cliffs edge and so does Jason, K-9 rolls up behind them. Even though the electronic dog set him off a bit, Jason scoots a little closer to White Rose and slowly puts his hand on hers. She turns to look at him with surprise.

'_Those beautiful brown eyes again._' Jason thinks.

This time he was determined to put them to memory. They were the only hint as to who she would be without the ninja suit.

"Well I hope that things will work out between you and your friends." White Rose tells him. "Or I'll won't be much help the next time." She gives his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Mistress will not come if her life is in danger." K-9 tells him.

White Rose snaps at the electronic dog. "That's not true." She turns back to Jason. "I'll come when I can, but not if I prove to be more of a problem than a solution." She stands up.

Jason jumps up and grabbed her shoulders. "Wait, do you have to go?"

K-9 comes between Jason and White Rose. A little satellite dish comes out of his nose. "Unhand the mistress, or be…"

White Rose looks down at K-9 and nods. "It's ok." She then looks back up at Jason. "Yes. I need to rest for when the next battle will come." White Rose gently takes his hands off her. "I'll be watching for next time." She takes a step back to leave, but suddenly jumps forward to hug him.

Jason blushes as she does and slowly brings his arms up to hugs her back. If only he didn't have that stupid helmet on and she didn't have her mask, they could kiss. '_She's the one…she has to be._' He thinks. '_I can just feel it._'

After a few seconds White Rose lets him go and steps back again. "I hope to be back sometime. And, with hope, it won't be cause you life is in danger." She smiles and gives him a wink before she disappears in a blizzard of white rose petals.

"Goodbye ranger." K-9 says.

"You know, I have a friend who would find you fascinating." Jason says as he sees the digital stream comes back to teleport the robot dog after White Rose. "Maybe you should come after one of the battles to meet him."

"Perhaps, some time." K-9 says before he disappeared in the stream and stream flew away.

Jason lets out a deep sigh as he de-morphs and goes home.


	5. Confuse

**Confuse**

Jason woke depressed Wednesday morning. He was still getting over the fact that the meeting with his friends and Scott didn't go very well. '_Was it true? Did Scott look like he was going to cry? Why?_'

Jason skipped breakfast so that he could get to school early that day. He didn't want to walk with Zack or meet up with his friends. There was going to tension between Jason and Tommy, because Jason was still angry over what Tommy did to Scott. And he believed that the other shouldn't be dragged into the middle of it.

At some point, Jason knew, he would have to make up with Tommy for the sake of the Earth and the White Rose Ninja's welfare. However he wasn't in a rush to do so.

Jason get to his locker before anyone else could show up and takes _all _his books out, so he wouldn't have to stop by there at _any_ time of the day. He goes to English class and sits in the back of the room, where Bulk and Skull usually sat. Trini, Zack, and Billy look back at him with concern. He doesn't act like he acknowledges them.

For the whole day Jason managed to avoid all his friends. After school, Jason decided that he would talk to Scott. He had to find out what made his round shades friend leave like he did. Is Scott mad at him? Did Scott think that Jason betrayed him or lie to him? Whatever it was, Jason just had to know for sure. After all, according to Jason's thinking, this would be the first step in him making up with Tommy.

While Jason dumped his books back into his locker, he thought of something. He hadn't seen Jaclyn all day, but he also realized why he wouldn't. Jason didn't sit in his usual seat in English class, nor has he been to his locker all day until now.

Jason leaves school and heads straight for Scott's house. First he looks in through the garage window to see if Scott's motorcycle and/or his parents' car were there. The bike was there and the van was not, so there was a possibility that Scott might be home. Jason goes to the front door and knocks loudly. When nobody comes to the door, he knocks again. This time someone comes to the door.

Jason sees the curtain in the door window move a little to show pair of something look out at him. "Scott?" He asks with hope.

A muffled voice comes through. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk." Jason looks pleadingly through the window. "Open up, please?"

There were some clicking sounds before the door slowly opened. Scott wore a red hooded gym suit with black sides, his hood pulled over his head, black Chinese shoes, and tinted round shades. He steps to the side to let Jason into the house.

When Jason was in, Scott closed the door. "Scott…I…" Jason rubs the back of his head nervously and looks at the floor. "I just want to apologize for yesterday." He looks back up at Scott. "I had no idea Tommy was going to be like that."

"You…you shouldn't be the one to apologize." Scott says quietly. He looks at the ground, he can't seem to meet Jason's eyes. "It should be me that needs to say 'I'm sorry.'"

"What?" Jason says in surprise. "Why would you have to apologize?"

Scott looks up. "Because…" Jason could see tears stream down from the sides of Scott's shades and down his cheeks. "Because I have put your friendship in jeopardy." Scott said in a cracked voice.

"What do you mean?" Jason couldn't understand why Scott was so upset.

"I made your friends mad at you." Scott wiped his nose with the sleeve of his gym outfit. "I don't want ruin anyone's friendship."

"It's just a friendly spat." Jason tells him in hopes that it would bring Scott comfort. "Tommy and I will get over it and we'll be friends again. My other friends will understand why I acted the way I did." Jason smiles at him. "Don't worry, everything will be back to normal."

Scott sees the comforting smile on Jason's face. "Really?" His lower lip begins to trembles uncontrollably as more tears stream down his face. "Jason…" He whispers as he throws his arms under Jason's and presses his hands into his back.

Jason could feel the rims of Scott's shades against his cheek as Scott put his head on Jason's shoulder to cry. Even though he was surprised by this sudden move and felt a little bit awkward, Jason guessed he should try to do something to comfort his friend more. He slowly puts his arm around Scott in a friendly comforting hug.

"I'm sorry." Scott whispers. "I…I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Hey, it's ok."

"But…"

"But what?" Jason feels Scott squeeze a little. "H…huh?" He finds himself breathing a little heavily.

Scott lifts his head so that he could look at Jason, face to face. The tears stop coming and it seem that Scott too was breathing a little hard.

'_What's going on?_' Jason thinks as he drops his hands to his sides and he finds himself moving back until he was up against a wall.

Scott was still holding him, so he follows as Jason was moving back. Jason looks into the tinted shades that seem to be staring at him. Was it his imagination, or did Scott close his eyes.

Scott tilts his head a little and moves it forward. '_Is he going to…?_' A drop of sweat rolls down from Jason's forehead. '_He's…_' He presses himself closer to the wall and he feels two lumps in his back, Scott's hands. '_Oh, man…_' Jason's breathing gets even heavier as Scott's lips press against his.

Jason started to tense up. Here it was, Scott was kissing him and he was doing nothing to stop it. He felt Scott's right hand pull out from behind his back and rest on his chest. The hand slid up his chest, to the side of his neck, and then to the back of his neck. This sent shivers up Jason's spine. More was to come as Scott's left hand slide down to Jason's lower back.

Now Jason was seriously freaking out inside, yet he still did nothing to stop any of this. In fact, he was finding himself kissing back. His hands were slowly leaving the wall to go back around Scott. But when he realized what he was doing, Jason puts his hands on Scott's shoulders and pushes the round shade-wearing boy away from him.

Scott looks away from Jason, his face a deep red. "Uh…"

Jason finds himself blushing deeply also.

Scott puts his right hand on the back of his neck as he looked at his and Jason's feet. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I don't know what got into me." Scott looked back up at Jason to see he was still pressed up against the wall. "Jason…"

"S…stay back." Jason stammered. He put his right hand out to stop Scott from coming towards him and it ended up on Scott's chest. When he realized this, he dropped it quickly.

"I didn't mean…let me explain." Scott pleads.

"N…no." Jason says as he fumbles with the door. "I…I think I need to…to go home. I'm sorry." He finally pulls open the door and jumps out it. "Don't take this the wrong way…but I don't think…excuse me." Jason runs for his house.

Scott sadly watches Jason leaves, feeling ashamed of what he had done.

Jason comes busting in through the front door of his house. "Jason? What's wrong?" Cindy asks while he closes the door.

Jason leaned against the door, he was still breathing hard and was in a cold sweat.

"N…nothing. I just…I just need to be alone." He runs up the stairs to his room as fast as he could.

Cindy follows Jason up the stairs as quickly as she could. "Well if you want to talk…" He closes the door just as she gets there. "…I'm here."

Jason throws himself, stomach first, onto his bed. '_I had no idea Scott was…_' He rolls onto his back, tucks his arms under his head, and stares at the ceiling. '_But then, I did kiss back…a little. But why? Why did it feel so right to do so? Am I really in love with him?_ _Am I…?_' Jason shakes his head. '_No…I can't be. I mean I've never found another guy…attractive before. Or have I?_' A shiver goes down Jason's spine as he thinks about this. Maybe there was a way he could test himself, like he could think how he felt about other guys he knew.

'_Let's see…there's Tommy. Do I…? No, he's just a good friend._' Jason breathes a sigh of relief on that thought. '_There's Zack…we get physical sometime, but I felt nothing. Billy…no, I guess not._' He tries to remember a bunch of other guys he knew through out his life. They all came up with the same feeling, nothing.

When Jason ran out of guys to think up, he started on girls. After all he _was_ a guy and if he had any feelings for girls he wouldn't be…gay, right? After going through all the girls he knew the only one to stay on his mind, was the White Rose Ninja. He breaths a sigh of relief when he found out he still liked a girl.

So now he was kind of back to where he started, trying to figure out who he 'loved'. Was it Scott or was it the White Rose Ninja? Yesterday he had tried to differentiate Scott and White Rose, but maybe there was something missing that would explain what he was.

Jason felt that he needed to know what it was like to be in love. What were the signs that he had the right feelings? He had a theory and what he's seen on T.V., but he never had the actual feeling or even a crush on anyone. Jason needed someone he could turn to for help other then his parents. For some reason he didn't think he could turn to them. So maybe he could go to someone else he would trust just as much and take him seriously on this situation.

**Next Day After School…**

Jason finds Tommy practicing martial arts near some picnic tables. "Tommy?" He stands couple of yards from guy in green, at the bridge.

Tommy stop to look at Jason. "What do you want?" He picks up his towel from one of the picnic tables to wipes the sweat from his forehead.

"To talk." Jason answers.

Tommy sits down on one of the picnic tables. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You still going to be angry with me over Scott?" Jason stays by the bridge. "Cause if you are, then I guess you can't help me with my problem." He turns to leave the way he came.

"Jason, wait." Tommy calls after him and Jason turns back around. "Look, I'm sorry that he took the brunt of my anger. I'll be better next time."

"Ok." Jason smiles a little. "And I'm sorry for not considering your feelings." He comes over to the picnic tables and stands there for a couple of minutes. He looks down at Tommy to make sure he didn't feel anything for him. '_Nothing…_' Jason sighs in relief. Lucky for him, Tommy didn't seem to see it. Jason sits on the other side of picnic table, but on the table rather then the bench.

"Friends?" Tommy asked, looking up at Jason.

Jason nods down at Tommy. "Friends."

"Alright." Tommy looks forward and leans back onto the table. His green towel now draped over his shoulders. "So what is your problem?"

"How…" Jason had to take a deep breath to ask his question, for some reason. "How do you know if you're in love? What does it feel like?"

Tommy looks up at Jason with surprise. "How do I know?" He rubs his chin as he thinks. "Hmm…. I guess it's when she's on your mind all the time. Everything around you reminds you of her. You find yourself doing something you never thought you do, because of her."

Jason slowly nods. "I see."

"I think I know why you want to know this." Tommy gives Jason's left leg a friendly nudge with his right elbow. "It's because of that ninja, isn't?" His right eyebrow arches as he gives Jason a sly smile.

"Yes…no…well…" Jason rubs his head nervously. "Look I…I have something and…and I…no." Jason starts to shake his head. "I don't think I can do this." He jumps off the table and starts to walk away quickly.

"Jason!" Tommy gets off the bench and chases after his friend. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." Jason stops, but he doesn't turn around. Tommy slowly walks up to Jason's left side and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I mean, you trust me…right?"

"I do…" Jason turns his head away from Tommy. "It's just that…" He couldn't bring himself to look at Tommy yet. "I kind of hard, you know?" Jason takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "What I have to say might…put you off."

"Don't worry, I can take it." Tommy gives Jason's shoulder a squeeze. "Lay it on me."

"All right." Jason lets out a deep sigh. "I think I'm in love with two people."

"Two people?" Tommy's eyebrows rise high and he looks at Jason to see if he was serious.

"Yeah." Jason nods his head nervously.

"What's so wrong with that?" Tommy throws his hands up in the air. "Sometimes it happens." He puts his hand back on Jason's shoulder and gives it a pat. "I don't think you have anything to really worry about."

Jason slowly turned his head to look at Tommy. "Cause one of them could be a g…a…g…a guy." A kind of shocked look came onto Tommy's face and he slowly took his hand away. "But it's not with you." Jason replied quickly when he saw Tommy starts to back away slowly and puts his hand up in a halt kind of way. "You don't have to worry."

"W…worry?" Tommy stops moving back. "I'm not worried." He puts a hand on the back of his neck. "But that's…that's…whoa…that is…different." Tommy forces a chuckle. "Uh…out of…uh…curiosity, w…who…who is it?" He wrings his neck nervously.

Jason's face has an ashamed look as it turns a deep red. "It's…Scott."

"R…really?" Tommy face is in total surprise. "You're kidding, right?" He gives Jason's backside a sharp slap. "You're putting me on? This has got to be a joke." He gives another nervous laugh.

"I thought you could handle this." Jason's face turns angry. "I had a feeling this would be a bad idea, but I thought…" His hands clench into fists, he looked like he wanted to punch something.

Tommy waves his hands at his friend. "Jason. Take a deep breath." He takes a deep breath himself and lets it out slowly to become calm again. "Ok, I'm over whatever problem I had and I'm here to help." Jason takes a deep breath also and loosens his hands. "Now…" Tommy sighs in relief when Jason had calm down, "are you sure you're in love with him?"

"Well, I'm not absolutely sure. That why I wanted to know what it was like to be in love or what the signs were." Jason crosses his arms in front of him. "I thought I was in love with the White Rose Ninja, but now something happen and…I don't know." He shakes his head in confusion. "I just don't know."

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"Well, we…uh…we ki…ki…." Jason face was a real deep red as he tried to get out what he was trying to say. In the end, he ends up forcing it out. "We kissed!"

Tommy's face turns white as a shock look comes over it. At first the longhaired boy was speechless. There wasn't anything he couldn't think of to say. "D…did you kiss him…or did he k…kiss you?" Tommy stammered finally, when he found his voice.

"He kissed me. But…but I didn't do anything to stop him." Jason looks at the ground, because now he was so embarrassed. "I didn't enjoy it, I…I was too scared to…I think. Eventually when I realized that it was really happening, I put an end to it. But…it had me thinking about…you know…if I was…"

Tommy puts his hand to his forehead to get a grip of himself. "Ok…ok." He paces back and forth with his other hand behind his back. "You want to find out if your gay or not, right?" Jason slowly nods his head. "Well, other then the…kiss, what else makes you think you're in love with him."

Jason unfolds his arms and puts his right hand to the back of his head. "Well…" He looks up at the sky to think. "He's on my mind a lot. But that only when I'm with him or going to meet him. And the only unexpected thing I've ever did was kiss him."

Tommy stops pacing. "And what about White Rose?"

"Well…I think about her when I'm with her or by myself." Jason moves his hand from the back of his head to his chin and looks down. "Once, I thought I saw someone with her eyes."

"Well…there might be more. Have you thought what your feelings are on each of them?"

"Well…I thought he was…(ahem) cute, but I think she's beautiful."

"Well that's it." Tommy snapped his fingers. "We just got to find you the White Rose Ninja. It's obvious that you're in love with her and not Scott. You think you might be in love with him, because he made the move on you and now you feel confused. But I bet if you and the White Rose hook up, then you'll find out that you are not…you know."

Jason looks at him skeptically. "You really think that will work?"

Tommy looks back at him. "Do you have any other ideas?"

"No…but what if I found out that I'm not confused? What if I am…?" Jason takes a big gulp.

Tommy shrugs. "If you find happiness, does it really matter?"

"I guess not." Jason sighs. "Thanks for the help."

Tommy smiles at his friend. "No problem."

"Uh…I think we should keep this between us." Jason says shyly. "I don't think the others would take this any better than you did and I don't want them to know until I'm sure."

"Sure." Tommy nodded. "We should ask Alpha to put a lock on the White Rose the next time she comes around. That way we could find her."

Jason nods. "Sounds like a good idea." He starts to feel a little better about things then when he first did and hopes that they could find White Rose quickly.

On the Moon…

"Oh no my queen." Baboon says with his hands on his face. "The green ranger and the red ranger are friends again. Now there is no weakness for the Power Rangers."

"But you are wrong." Rita says. "We'll use this Scott guy against Jason."

"I get it." Goldar butts in. "If Jason's friends are as homophobic as he is, they will turn on him. Then the White Ninja will get no power, because the other rangers will be too freaked out to want to lend any. She'll wear herself out and her powers will leave her. Without her powers we can kill her."

"Exactly." Rita says as she brought her wand down on Goldar's head.

"What was that for my queen?" Goldar rubs his head.

"For butting in where you are not wanted." Rita screeched.

"I am sorry." Goldar bows to her. "But how will we do it?"

"It will be simple. Tomorrow we will kidnap little Scottie and force Jason to declare his love for him. If he doesn't, his little friend will die and there is no way he'll let that happen." Rita let out an evil laugh.

Goldar raises his sword to her. "Brilliant my queen."

"Of course." Rita says.

"But my queen," Baboo butts in, "what if Jason is not in love with Scott, as Tommy says. What if he really is in love with the White Rose Ninja more?"

"Don't doubt me." Rita screeched and whacks Baboo on the head with her wand. "My plan is great."

"You fool." Goldar yells at Baboo. "How dare you question her."

"I'm sorry, I'll never do it again." Baboo bows continuously. "Please forgive me."

"I don't have time to waste with a snivel like you. We have to prepare for tomorrow when we strike." Rita marches off to her room.

"Don't worry my queen, we will be ready." Goldar yells after her.


	6. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

Today was Friday, and for some reason it had dread written all over it. But for the life of him, Jason couldn't recall why. As he walked to school he realized Zack had not joined him along the way. Was Zack mad at him? Didn't Zack know that he and Tommy were friends again? No it couldn't be, cause last time Zack walked with him to school was on Tuesday.

It wasn't till Jason got to school, and to his locker, that he realized what today was. Three Valentine cards fell from to the floor when he opened his locker; all from girls who thought he was really cute. "And so it begins." Jason sighs as he picks them up off the floor.

Jaclyn comes up to her locker. "Fortunate smiles upon you." She wore a red t-shirt and black overalls with red tennis shoes.

"Really?" Jason asked. "What so lucky about being alone this day?"

"What makes you think you'll be alone?" Jaclyn asks as she pulls a trashcan up so that it would be below her locker.

"Do you see my friends anywhere around?" Jason asked sarcastically as he watched Jaclyn. "Of course not. They are off with their significant others this day and will be with them all day." He slammed his locker shut. "Whom would I be with? No one." Jason let out a frustrated sigh.

Jaclyn does the combination on her locker. "So why don't you find someone who doesn't have anyone?" She asks, before takes a deep breath and opens the locker. A pile of Valentines comes pouring out into the trashcan.

"No wonder people don't like you." Jason says as he watched her brush the last Valentine cards into the trashcan. "You're acting like a snob."

"You think I'm being snobby for throwing them away?" Jaclyn looked at Jason with surprise. "Maybe if you read them, you'll understand why." She reaches into the trashcan and pulls a handful out. "Go ahead, I don't mind."

Jason takes one and reads it. "Uh…ok." His eyebrows rise when he sees what is written. "You're trying to tell me all that is hate mail?" Jaclyn nods. "No." He takes another from her and reads it. Again, he cannot believe what he sees.

"It's a contest that started back in the third grade." Jaclyn sighs. "They try to see if they can write one that would make me cry. So far nobody had won. This is the only advantage I have over them. I don't go getting up set and that drives them nuts."

"Don't see how that make things better." Jason takes another card from her. "Just seems to make them just try harder, do more, to make life tougher for you."

"They try and do things to me whether I do something to stop it or not." Jaclyn says with a shrug. "I find that it's less tiring worrying about it and just let things be." She takes some books out and heads for English class.

"Wait up." Jason calls after her. "I'll walk with you to class."

Jaclyn turns and looks at him. "Why?"

"I don't know." Jason shrugs. "Maybe just to be nice."

"No one does things to be nice." Jaclyn says a little coldly. "Least not to me in this lifetime."

"There is always a first." Jason says as they walk to English class.

In class there was a Valentine party happening. Everybody was reading Valentine cards, left by friends the day before, in the decorated shoeboxes. Jason picks up his box that was stuff to the point of almost exploding.

"Lots of secret admires." Jaclyn says as she looks at the box. "There is bound to be one in there that you could spend the day with." She picks up one that had her name on it. "It would figure." Jaclyn sighed. "I wish they'd think of something new."

Jason looks at it. "What do you mean?"

Jaclyn holds it up to him. "What does it look like to you?"

"Like some sort of cylinder wrapped in paper." Jason takes a closer look at it. "It seems to have a paper cover round lid."

"Take the lid off and look at it." Jaclyn tells him. Jason does so and she sees an eyebrow rise. "It's a trash can. I bet that there is a note saying it's my new home or something like it." Jason nods. "Predictable. That joke has been going on almost as long as this stupid contest." Jaclyn takes the lid from him and puts it back on the 'box' before throwing it away in the classroom trashcan.

"That wasn't very nice." Trini says as she, Billy, and Zack comes over. "You had a lot of mail in your box. I saw people having trouble putting their cards in it."

"She has a good reason." Jason tells them. "Believe me, I've seen the evidence."

Zack gives Jaclyn a suspicious look. "If you say so."

"Here, I save a few. Have a look." Jaclyn holds two enveloped cards and a letter in a zip-lock bag. Billy and Trini took the cards, while Zack takes the letter. "I wouldn't open that one." Jaclyn tells Zack.

"Why not?" Zack looks into through the bag and tries to read the letter. "It's kind of hard to read this letter."

"Look at the bottom. There's yellow water." Jaclyn points out. "I'm pretty sure that a stink bomb was broken in there."

"Hmmm…" Zack squints really hard and manages to read the letter. "Roses are red, violets are blue. Flowers smell sweet, but this letter smells just like you."

"Yeah, defiantly a stink bomb." Jaclyn nodded. Billy and Trini opened the cards, but couldn't believe their eyes. "Now you see why I don't keep them?" They all nodded.

Now that Jason had his three friends, he left Jaclyn alone to hang with them for the rest of the period. Jaclyn found a nice place near the teacher's desk to read the next act in the Shakespeare book.

At lunchtime Jason found himself on own again. All of his friends were spending the time with the ones they love. If it weren't for Jaclyn, this would have been the third time Jason would have spent lunch alone. Though, if truth be told, Jaclyn sort of invited herself to have lunch with him. However Jason didn't have any objections, but she really wasn't the kind of person he imagine spending time with.

At the end of school Jason felt like he needed something to do. After yesterday, he wasn't in a hurry to start spending time with Scott again. So Jason decided to do his art homework. It would take him out of the house and keep his mind off things.

Part of the assignment required Jason to go out and draw a park background scene. He goes home, drops off his backpack, and gathered his art supplies together before heading for the park. When Jason gets to the park, he pulls out the paper that had the full assignment on it.

"Maybe I should have read the whole thing before I deciding to do it." Jason mutters.

According to the paper, the whole assignment was to draw someone with a park background. Jason gives out a deep sigh as he walks along the park. Maybe he could find some kids at the playground to draw. As he gets to the bridge, Jason finds Jaclyn practicing some gymnastics.

"Well, fancy meeting you here." Jaclyn says when he comes to cross. "Out to do a little drawing?" She sits down on the banister.

Jason stops and looks up at her. "What gave you that clue?"

"Hey, just making conversation." Jaclyn puts her hands up in defense. "What are you going to draw?"

"I don't know." Jason shrugs his shoulders. "The assignment was to draw someone with a park background." He looks in the direction he was going. "I thought I'd go to the playground to see if there were any children to draw or something like that."

"Well, then I wish you good luck." Jaclyn gets back on her feet on the banister and does a cartwheel.

Jason was still looking down the pathway that led to the playground. It seemed an awful long way for such a simple assignment. Especially since all he needed was right here. So why should he go to so much trouble? "Maybe I could draw you." Jason suggest as he looks back at Jaclyn.

"Me?" Jaclyn stands on the banister and look down at him skeptically. "Why would you want to draw me?" She puts her hands on her hips. "Unless, you planning on showing what improvements I might need."

"No." Jason replied with shock. "I figure you're here, I'm here, and I have all my stuff." He gave a smirk. "Man, you defensive."

"If you were in my shoes, you would be too." Jaclyn jumps down in front of him. "It's hard to go places and not think a joke will be played on you. Not when all you life, every turn you make, you're taking your dignity in your own hands."

"Well this is no joke, I can assure you." Jason tells her.

Jaclyn circles around, looking at him closely. She stops in front of him and looks at his eyes to try to see if he was trustworthy. Jason tugs on the collar of his shirt and clears his throat as she looks at him. "Ok…" Jaclyn finally nods slowly. "So…how does this go?"

"You can just stand there." Jason points over to the banister of the bridge. "I'll get you head and shoulder, after that I'll do the trees behind you."

Jaclyn shrugs. "Ok." She leans back on the bridge banister, her arms crossed in front of her. "This ok?" She cocks her head a little and gives a small smile.

"Yeah…that fine. If I could just…" Jason goes over to her and moves her hair over her left shoulder. "Perfect." He gives an 'ok' sign. "You have nice hair, thought I should try to get that." Jason backs up and flips to a clean page in his sketchbook.

"Um…thank you." Jaclyn blushes a little. "Nobody's ever really paid me a compliment before."

"Your welcome…I guess." Jason shook his head before he starts to draw.

First Jason does the shape of her head. When he finally got that down, he starts on the face and moves closer to help him to do the eyes. Carefully Jason draws them, making sure to get every detail of them. He didn't want any mistakes in his work, it had to be perfect for a good grade.

Just as Jason finishes her eyes, an alarm comes from Jaclyn's right wrist. She lifts her wrist up to show a watch with a red band and a cover with a white rose on a black background. The alarm goes off again and, to Jason, it sounded awfully familiar. "Beep, beep, be-be, beep, beep." Jaclyn puts a hand over her watch to muffle the sound.

"……Interesting alarm." Jason says as he looks from her watch to her with an eyebrow raised. "Sounds like I've…heard it some where before."

"Uh…I don't think so." Jaclyn turns away to pop the cover up. There was something that sounded like talking, but he couldn't hear it. Then Jaclyn turns back to face him. There was a look like she saw something that wasn't right. "It looks like I have to go." She tells him as she closes the lid of her watch.

Jason had a confused look. "O…k."

"Sorry." Jaclyn bites her lower lip. "I forgot that I had an appointment somewhere." She picks up her gym bag that was near by and runs off.

"Now what?" Jason sighs. He goes to close his sketchbook, but stops. There was something about how Jaclyn's face looked, that got him thinking. Somehow it looked awfully familiar to him…like someone he knew it.

Jason sits down to stare at his sketchbook. After awhile he takes up his pencil, puts it on the page, and just let it go. When Jason felt like he was done, he the finished product was…the White Rose Ninja.

'_No way._' Jason shakes his head, rubs his eyes, and looks again. '_It can't be._' His skills at drawing were known to never have any mistakes. '_But Jaclyn is not like White Rose._' Jason thinks. '_She doesn't have the same confidence, the same attitude, or affect on me like White Rose._' But here was the evidence was right in front him. Plus it would also explain how Jaclyn's watch sounded so familiar. It was the same as the communicators had when Zordon calls.

Now the question on Jason's mind was, '_Is she really the one for me?_'

Jaclyn was not what he expected his girlfriend to be. She was unpopular, no great looker, and untrusting. But on the other hand, he didn't know much about her. Maybe he wasn't really giving her a chance. Maybe he could fall in love Jaclyn…no, he should fall in love with her. After all, he has already determined that White Rose was 'the one' and so must Jaclyn. Besides, she was the only thing that could save him from being what he feared to be. If he didn't fall for her, then he might actually be…gay. What would happen to him if he were?

**On the Moon…**

"My queen, Jason has discovered the identity of the White Rose Ninja." Baboo says. "Now that we know who she is, we should do something about. Dontchya think?"

"No!" Rita screeched. "We will go with the plan. Goldar is already in the park and is getting in to place."

"But my queen, wouldn't it be smarter to eliminate the competition while we have the upper hand?" Baboo asked. "You know, the element of surprise?"

"Who do you think is the brains of this operation is?" Rita knocks Baboo on the head with her wand. "I want that ninja to suffer and I want the rangers to suffer. With this plan, we will ruin the both. Two birds with one stone." She laughs. "The rangers will lose confidence with their leader and the ninja will lose her life when she loses her powers." Rita looks into her telescope to watch. She sees Scott coming from his great grandfather's dojo and heading for the park. He was wearing his black gym suit with red strips down the side, black shoes, red hat with black rim, and round red shades. "Perfect. He is out in the open. Goldar better not foul this up."

**Back on Earth…**

A deep growl comes from behind some tree. Scott turns around to see where it came from. Goldar flies out of the trees and lands in front of Scott with his sword out. "Hold it right there."

Scott falls back on his rear. "Whoa." He asked as he scoots back a little. "W…who are you?"

"I am Goldar, Rita's right hand monster." The monster with wings says point his sword at Scott's throat. "You are to come with me."

Scott jumps to his feet. "I don't think so." He in the process of striking a defensive pose, Goldar hits Scott in the face with some gold dust. "Wha…what is…is…oooh." Scott passes out into winged monster's open arms.

Goldar hoists the shade-wearing boy over his shoulder and flies away.

**At the Command Center…**

Alpha waddles around the Command Center, waving his hands in the air. "Ai yi yi yi yi. Goldar just kidnap Jason's friend Scott."

"Contact the rangers immediately." Zordon tells the little robot.

"Oh." Alpha waddles over to a console. "All we ever get are breaks."

"Don't worry Alpha, someday all this will come to an end." Zordon says.

"I hope so." Alpha pushes some buttons to contact the rangers.

Jason drops his sketchbook and answers his communicator. "I read you Zordon."

Zack duck in to the men's room of the café he and Angela was having lunch at. "What's up's up big Z?"

Tommy and Kimberly make a quick exit out of the mall. "We got your beep, what's going on?"

Trini and her date were walking through the park, opposite of where Jason was. She strays away from him when the communicator goes off. "What's wrong?"

Billy abandons his date at the science museum they were hanging out at. "What is the source of your agitation?"

"Rangers, you must teleport to the command center, Rita has taken a prisoner."

Jason was the first to appear at the Command Center. Couple minutes later Tommy and Kimberly teleport in. After them came Zack, Billy, and Trini arrive.

"You think Rita would take this day off rather than yesterday." Zack complains.

"She couldn't find someone, so she ruins it for the rest of us." Kimberly tells him.

"Who did she take?" Jason asked.

"Your friend Scott. She sent Goldar down to take him." Zordon tells everyone. "Look at the viewing globe."

The rangers turn to see Scott lying on the ground, his hands being tied behind his back by golden beams that comes from Goldar's sword. The golden monster then grabs Scott's neck and lifts the boy's upper body off the ground. Scott lets out a groans as he starts to come out of the dust sleep. Goldar then bind Scott's arms to his sides.

Everyone turns back to Zordon. "Where are they?" Zack asks.

"At the cliff's edge by the beach." Zordon answers.

"Why would she want to take him?" Kimberly asks.

Zordon shakes his head. "I don't know."

Jason puts a hand behind his back. "Well, we'll find out when we get there." Something about all this worries him, but nothing worries him more than having to face Scott before he was ready to. "It's Morphin time."

The other rangers put there hand behind their backs and brings out their power morphers. Once morphed they teleport to where Goldar is holding Scott.

Goldar growls, "It is about time that you got here rangers." He drags his hostage over to the cliff's edge. Scott was limp, because he was still trying to come out of the knockout dust.

"What is it you want with him?" Jason demands as he brings out his power sword.

Goldar moves Scott closer to the edge. "I'd stay where you are Red Ranger." The monster warns. "That is if you care about him…Jason."

Scott mumbles tiredly. "J…Jason?" He tries to lift his head, but it seems so heavy at the moment.

Jason lets the point of his sword drop down. "What…what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Goldar laughs. "Isn't this your little boyfriend? You do love him, don't you?"

"N…no." Scott starts to wake up a little more. "This cannot be happening."

Jason loses hold of his sword and it falls to the floor. "Where did you get an idea like that?" He turns to look at the other rangers. All except Tommy had taken a few steps away from him. "You don't think…" They all just look at him. "I am in love with the White Rose Ninja. Didn't you know? I talked about how beautiful her eyes were?"

Tommy suddenly speaks up. "It's true." He tries to help Jason convince the others. "I ought to know, he told me."

Scott gives his head a finally shake to become fully awake. "This had to stop." He looks over at Goldar. "Please stop."

Goldar ignores him. "He also told you something else, didn't he?" Goldar glares at the Green Ranger.

"What?!" Jason and Tommy say, in surprise, together.

"You were listening in on a private conversation?" Tommy yells at Goldar. "How could you do such a thing as that or as this?"

"Because it is so good to be so bad." Rita laughs. The rangers look up to see her on her bicycle. She was looking down at what was happening. "This was too good a thing to pass up." Rita looks at the Red Ranger. "So how was that kiss with Scott?"

Scott tries to pull free from Goldar's grip. "I asked you to stop this!" The winged monster keeps a tight hold on him.

Jason groans as smacks his top of his helmet with both his hands. "I don't believe this." He runs the hands down the helmet to the front of him.

"Is…is that true?" Zack asked with a shocked voice. He and the other rangers scoot away from Jason even more. "I…I thought you I knew you man."

Jason stammers. "I…that is…he…it surp…"

"Tommy?" Kimberly looks over at the Green Ranger. "Y…you knew?" She shakes her head in disbelief.

"Well…he just told me and…" Tommy puts a hand to the forehead of his helmet. "And I promised I wouldn't say anything until we…" He runs his hand down the back of his helmet. "Until he knew what the answer was." Tommy starts to wring his neck nervously.

"Enough." Rita screeched. "Goldar, hold our captive over the edge of the cliff."

"Yes my queen." Goldar holds Scott off the edge of the cliff.

Scott looks down to see his legs dangling over the pointy rocks below, being submerged and surfacing from the crashing waves. If that wasn't enough, he was now finding hard to breath.

"Admit your true feelings, or watch him die." Rita demands.

"My true feelings?" At first Jason seems surprised by this question. "You want my true feelings? Alright," he nods, "I'll tell you all the truth." Jason takes a deep breath. "I love…I love…Jaclyn."

"What?!" Tommy asked.

"Her?" Kimberly says with surprise. "Why?"

Jason turns to look the rangers. "She's the White Rose Ninja. She is 'the one'…I just know it."

"Speaking of that little brat. Where is she?" Rita looks around. "I'd think she would be here by now. Especially with a life in danger."

"I'm…right…here…" Scott gasps.

Rita bicycles down to the cliff side and hops off her back. "What?!" Goldar brings Scott back onto the cliff's edge so that the witch could look Scott in the shades. "What did you say?"

Scott gasped again. "I am…the W…White Rose Ni…nja."

Rita screeches. "I don't believe this." She swings her wand at Scott's midsection and sends the boy flying out Goldar's hands, towards red ranger.

Scott hit the ground a couple feet away from Jason. The beams that bind him disappear as he rolls the rest of the way to Jason's feet.

Jason looks at Scott as the shades-wearing boy got up, dusts himself off. "This…this isn't true, is it?"

Scott reaches out to his friend. "Jason…" The red ranger jumps back and puts his hands up to keep the shades-wearing boy back. "I can explain everything if you just give me a chance." Scott walks towards Jason, but the red ranger just backs up until he was up against a tree.

Scott stops a couple feet away from him and taps his right wrist. A beautiful white rose floats up from the wrist through his sleeve. Scott takes the rose in his left hand and holds it above his head.

"Transformation…"

"No." Jason shakes his head. "Nononono." The other rangers watched Scott.

"Activation!"

The rose in Scott's hand glowed bright before a blizzard of white rose petals surround him. When the petals leave, there stands the White Rose Ninja. "I was coming to tell you everything, but I got caught by Goldar."

Jason looks at who was standing in front of him and his heart sinks. Suddenly the red ranger shouts, "NO!" He falls to his knees and digs his hand in the ground. "I…I…"

Now Jason's heart felt like it was jumping up and down in his body. In one moment it was up in his throat, the next would be down in his gut. It felt like everything around him would fall apart; his friends, confidence in his skills, confidence in…himself. He could hear Rita and Goldar laugh at him.

"Jaclyn…Jaclyn is the White Rose Ninja. The White Rose is a girl, not a guy." Jason's voice begins to cracks and he hugs his legs as he lays his head on his knees. "Her eyes, the watch…the beeping it made. She was supposed to be the one." Jason begins to cry.

White Rose kneels down next to him and tries to pull him into a hug. "Let me…"

Jason shoots up to knock the ninja away from him. "Don't touch me!" He yells. "Don't touch me…" He says quietly as he hugs himself and looks back down at the ground. "I can't be…I never thought I'd be…… This isn't right."

The rangers were watching to see how much pain Jason was in, how he sounded. They felt so bad for acting like they did. He was their friend; they should be there for him to helping him to understand what he was feeling. Kimberly and Trini run over to him to put their arms around him. Billy, Zack, and Tommy gathered around them.

White Rose tries to come close again, but the boys just push the ninja away. "But you don't understand." White Rose says desperately. "He's not what he thinks he is." The ninja grabs the headdress and the mask, pulling them off. "The White Rose Ninja _is_ a girl. He was right, Jaclyn is the White Rose Ninja."

Jason and the rangers all look at her. "You mean…" Jason starts to breath heavily. "You mean…" He starts to chuckle a little, almost insane like. "You mean…" Now his voice turned angry. "You mean that Scott was you also?!" Jaclyn nods and he gets in her face. "Do you know how much torture you have put me through because of this little charade?"

"I…I…" Jaclyn backs away from Jason. "I can explain. Just…just give me a chance."

"No! I don't want to hear anything from you, I don't even want to see you." Jason turns his back on her.

"But…" Jaclyn reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder, but it was whacked away by Kimberly.

"I think you done enough damage." The Pink Rangers says coldly. "Why don't you just leave?"

"Uh…" Jaclyn looks down at the ground, ashamed. "Ok." She slowly walks away.

"Oh no you don't." Goldar brings his sword out. "You won't get away from us that easily." He jumps in front of her and she jumps back. "Prepare yourself."

Jaclyn grabs the moon shape necklace off her neck. "C…change." It changes into her Biathlete and she brings the weapon up in time to meet Goldar's sword that was coming at her.

The winged monster pushes down on his sword, while the ninja pushes back up on her Biathlete. Unfortunately for White Rose, Goldar was stronger and soon brings her down to her knees.

Jason yells at Goldar. "Leave Jaclyn alone!" Though he was very angry with White Rose, he knew he couldn't let her get killed. He wanted to deal with her later. "Come on rangers, let's bring our weapons together."

All the rangers bring out their weapons and connected them to make their blaster. They aimed at Goldar who started to back up towards Rita.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Rita screeched. "Can you do nothing right, like kill one little ninja?" She aimed her wand at the tree behind White Rose and rangers. "Magic wand, make me a monster."

The tree starts to come to life. It's trunk splits to be legs and its big branches become arms, while the smaller ones work like fingered hands.

"What's up with the 'Lord of the Rings' rip-off?!" Zack complains.

The rangers' blaster breaks back into their individual weapons. The tree monster sets his sights on the rangers and the ninja. It tries to smash them into the ground with one of its massive branch hand. However they all were quick enough to jump or roll out the tree monster's way. The tree monster roars in frustration as it waves its branches at them in an attempt to knock them down.

Zack brings his power axe above his head. "I'll take care of it." He jumps at the monster to cut it down the middle, but the monster was ready and grabs him. "Oh man." Zack groans as the tree monster squeezes him.

Billy twirls his power lance as he charged towards the tree monster. "Do not agonize over the current situation at hand." When he got to the base of the monster he jumps up towards Zack to cut the branches. Unfortunately for the Blue Ranger, he was unaware of the branches that was wrapping around his legs, stopping him inches from Zack. "This proves to be a inopportune predicament." He is turn upside down, branches wrapping around his chest to squeeze him.

"Billy! Zack!" Tommy shouted. "We got to do something." He looks at Jason.

Jaclyn brings up her Biathlete to throw, but is her wrist is grabbed by Jason and her attack is stopped. "You said you wouldn't come if you're more of problem than a solution." He says to the ninja coldly. "Guess what?" Jason shoves Jaclyn away so hard that she trips over her feet, losing grip of her weapon and falls to the ground. The Biathlete slides away from the ninja a couple of inches. She looks up at him as he looks down at her. "You're a problem."

Jaclyn looks away from Jason and over to her fallen weapon. Tears of shame run down her face as she grabs the Biathlete, pulling to her as she sits up in a cross-legged position. Jaclyn hugs the handle of the weapon close to her.

A small robotic dog rolls up to her. "Are you alright mistress?" K-9 asks, door on its back opens up and a hand come out to giver her a tissue.

"I've made a real mess of things." Jaclyn sniffles as she laid the Biathlete by her side and took the tissue from K-9. "I should have said something awhile back, but I didn't cause I was afraid of losing his friendship…and now…I have put us all in danger." She wipes her eyes and nose.

K-9 rolls closer to her. "Some things can not always be foreseen, mistress."

Jaclyn hugs her legs to her and presses her mouth on her knees. She mutters into her knees. "Great Grandfather did, otherwise I wouldn't have that little trip to China."

Meanwhile Jason had turns to Kimberly and Trini. "I think you should try doubling up with your weapons." He tells them. "It might do some damage to it."

"Right Jason." Trini twirls one of her daggers in her hands.

"Got it." Kimberly brings an arrow out and notches it in her bow.

Both the pink ranger and yellow ranger jump up, throw/firing their weapons at the monster. The monster howls in pain as the arrow and dagger dig into one of its larger branches, causing the branch to fall limp.

Being unusable to the monster, it tears it off the branch and swings it at the ones that caused its pain. Kimberly and Trini jump out of the way as the branches come at them. While they were jumping they did not see the other branches coming over them, ready to catch them. On the final jump they were caught up in the tangle of branches.

Jaclyn takes up her Biathlete again and jumps to her feet. She knows she was not wanted, but she could not leave them. As the White Rose Ninja she would be there, ready to help when the time was right.

"Looks like it's up to us pal." Tommy says to Jason.

"Right." Jason nods. "Let bring out our blasters swords." He and Tommy bring out their small swords and transformed them into blasters. They aimed at the branches that held their friends.

The monster swings its dead branch at them, but they roll out of the way and shoot some more. The tree monster roars in frustrations while it tries to stomp on them. As the last two rangers rolls out of the way of giant feet, they failed to realize that branches had come round to sides, ready for capture. Now all the rangers were tangled in the branches of the tree monsters. They yell in pain as they are being squeezed.

"Hah ha." Rita laughs as waves her wand around. "We've won."

"Not yet!" Jaclyn yells as she glares at Rita and Goldar. "I was told to leave, but I will not abandon those put in my charge." Now she was there to fight and the rangers had no choice but to accept her help. Jaclyn raises her weapon above her head and readies herself for attack. "I have made a mess of things and I _will_ make things right."

"But you can not win." Goldar says. "Though the rangers are working together, they no longer support you. They hate you now."

"I don't always need their power and right now, I do not wish to take it." Jaclyn starts to glow. "There is a power with in the 'Protectors' that you do not know about. One that you have awakens with in me to use against you."

"But mistress, it will put you in serious danger if you were to use that power, it could even kill you." K-9 pleads. "That power requires you to you use your own energy to do the attack."

Jaclyn looks down at the robotic dog. "I know, but either way my career is over." Then she turns her attention back to Goldar and Rita. "You thought you could win by trying to ruining a friendship among great people." Jaclyn starts to glow even brighter. "You tried to exploit someone's feelings who you had no business even knowing about." Yellow light comes from her eyes and mouth. "You cause sadness, pain, and anger with your actions. But now it is with those emotions that will seal your fate." Her light was now blinding. "Protector's…" She brings the Biathlete down in front of her and grasps it in both hands, her head bowed. Her light forms into a large ball around her. "…Ultimate Blast!"

Jaclyn throws the large weapon high up in the air and the ball of light stretched into a pillar from the ground around her up to the Biathlete. The Biathlete splits in two and so does the pillar of light, one pillar of light for one Biathlete. Jaclyn points her right hand at the tree monster; the Biathlete with the pillar of light goes to engulf it. The monster disintegrates into nothing, leaving the rangers to land on the ground gracefully. The light goes away, leaving the Biathlete to fly back into Jaclyn's right hand.

With her left hand, Jaclyn sends the other for Goldar and Rita. Frighten, Rita hops back onto her bicycle and flies off.

"Wait for me my queen." Goldar yells as he flaps his wings to follow.

The pillar of light chases them for a distance and manages to get one of Goldar's wings. He grabs onto Rita's bicycle to keep from falling into the ocean.

"Let go of me, you fool." Rita screeched. "You're going to get us both killed." She tries to shake him off.

"The light is coming closer." Goldar yells as he looks back. "Do something."

"You'll pay for this." Rita yells before she teleports them back to the moon.

The light that was chasing her disappears, leaving the other Biathlete to fly back into Jaclyn's left hand. She brings her two hands together to unite the weapon back into one. Once the Biathlete one again she stops glowing, the light in her eyes and mouth go out. Exhausted Jaclyn collapses to her knees, the weapon falls from her hands and disappears. A moon shape necklace appears around her neck.

The rangers run to her as she tips to the side. Jason slides up to Jaclyn, catching her in time to keep her from hitting the ground.

Jaclyn moans. "I…so…sor…ry." Her hair was covering her face. Jason brushes out of her face to see her eyes struggling to stay open and she was pale. She breathes hard as she speaks, not all of her words could be heard. "I…not…mean…happen…. Want…explain…"

"Later." Jason hushes her. "You obviously need rest." Jaclyn was in mid-nod when she went limp. "Jaclyn?!"

A green steam appears above the girl's chest as the ninja outfit turns into white rose petals. The petals go on to the steam to form a white rose once more and flies into the red watch she wore on her right hand, leaving her in the clothes she wore as Scott.

Jason shakes her hard. "Jaclyn!" The hat and glasses fall off onto the ground.

"Is she…?" Kimberly and the other ranger move in.

K-9 pushed his way in. "Mistress…" His back opens up for two hands to out.

One hand had a suction cup on the thumb and another on the forefinger. The second hand had a suction cup on the palm. The hand with two suction cups went on her head, the suctions cups on the temples and the other hand went over her heart. His computer screen eye had a long green line goes across, a small line go down the center to split screen in half. On the right side was the heartbeat and on the other were brainwaves.

"Mistress is alive." K-9 says. All the rangers breathe in a sigh of relief. "But mistress is very weak." They looked at right side to see that it was true, her pulse was very slow but her brain waves were beating about right.

"We need to get her to the Command Center." Jason says. K-9 retracts the hands, so the Red Ranger could stand up with the Jaclyn in his arms. "Maybe Zordon and Alpha can do something to help her."

"Good idea." Trini and the other rangers nod. They put their hand on their mophers.

"Wait." K-9 says. "I must accompany mistress wherever she goes, to confirm safety while in comatose state."

"I can program coordinates to where we go." Billy says as he gets down on his knees to look at the robotic dog. "But it would take too much time to figure out how this complex networking works." He stands back up, dusting his knees. "Could you trance on our teleport streaming?"

"Affricative." K-9 brings a satellite dish out of its nose.

Once again the rangers put their hands to their morphers and they teleported. K-9 scans the teleport data into his head. A bunch of ones and zeros run across his eyes before a data stream swirled around him, teleporting him to the Command Center. The rangers land in the center in their regular clothes. A few seconds later, K-9 comes.

"We were waiting for you rangers." Zordon says as he looks down at them. "Alpha is waiting for you in the other room. There is a medical bed there that will monitor her condition and feed her back the energy she needs to regain consciousness."

Alpha beckons them from the doorway to another room. "This way rangers."

Jason carries Jaclyn to the room with the others and K-9 following after him. Alpha pats the electronically bed; the bed was more like a plastic table. The headboard had a couple monitors to show heartbeat and brainwave.

"Lay her right here." Alpha informs Jason.

"Boy that looks uncomfortable." Kimberly says as she walks around the bed, looking at it. "You'd think the thing would have a mattress of some kind."

"Will she be alright?" Jason asks as he lays Jaclyn down.

Alpha pushes a couple buttons. "Not to worry." A couple glass walls come for the sides of the bed and meet in the middle to form a tube. Once the tube forms, lights come on underneath Jaclyn's body. "She'll be better in no time." He waddles his way out of the room with the rangers following him.


	7. Sob Story

**Sob Story**

"Jas, will you stop pacing around?" Zack asked. annoyed. "You've been pacing like that for hours and it's making me dizzy." He was sitting on the banister that surrounded the computers area, near the door.

Jason was pacing between the stairs to the computer consoles and the viewing globe. Kimberly and Tommy were leaning on the banister that was on the other side of the stairs, leading to the computer area; they were also watching Jason pacing around. Billy and Alpha were looking over K-9 with great interest. Alpha never met a pet he could actually touch without hurting and Billy was fascinated by K-9's technology. Trini was leaning on the computer console that was under Zordon.

"I can't help it, ok? I'm worried." Jason says as he stops in front of Zack. "I mean, we turned our back on her cause and she was so willing to giver her life to save us. Don't you feel the least guilty?"

"We totally couldn't be blame for acting the way we did." Kimberly replied. "I mean, she kinda brought it on herself. For the pass week that girl has been yanking your chain and dragged us in the middle of it."

"Well we could have handled it a bit better." Jason looks over at Kimberly. "I mean we don't know her very well. She wanted to explain, but we didn't give her much of a chance to."

"What gets me is you didn't have a clue that 'Scott' was really a girl?" Tommy flexed his index and middle fingers when he said Scott. "I mean, you've been over to his…I mean…her house, haven't you?"

Jason shrugged at his best friend in green. "Just the kitchen and living room mostly." He scratched the side of his head. "It was kind of strange though."

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, I was always wondering why I didn't see any photos of Scott." Jason answered.

"Maybe cause there was no Scott to begin with." Kimberly tossed back a strand of hair from her face. "Remember, it was Jaclyn dressed up as Scott."

"Then there should have been pictures of Jaclyn in the house too, but there wasn't." Jason countered. "And there is some evidence that the guy exists. I mean, I saw martial art trophies and medals over at…his…her…their dojo with his name on it."

"Trophies can be faked you know." Trini got off the console and comes over to the rest of them. "So can pictures. She could have dress up like Scott and had them taken."

"Point taken." Jason put a hand his chin. "Wait…now that I think about it…" He ran fingers through his hair, stopping at the back of his head and started scratching it. "I did visit a room once, a guy's room. Or at least it was a guy's room for the looks of things."

"Probably dressed her room up to look like a guy's room." Kimberly harrumphed.

"Maybe…" Jason gave a deep sigh. "I don't get it. Why would she go to all that trouble to put on a charade like this?" He shrugged and then dropped his hand by his sides. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"Nothing about her makes any sense." Trini replied. "Lets look at things." She started to count off on her fingers. "She has no friends, some how made an enemy of people in school, and she dresses up as a guy." She waved the four fingers she just counted out. "Why wouldn't it make any sense that she would go to all that trouble to keep up a charade like that?"

"It's not a charade." Jaclyn said as she came out the other room. "Scott is real. I didn't make him up." She went to the computer area.

Trini makes way for Jaclyn to stand in the center. Billy gets off his knees and walks up to her left as Trini moves to her right.

"And we're suppose to believe that, cause you say so." Kimberly gets off the banister and crosses her arms in front of her. "I mean, come on. Just cause there's trophies and medals with his name on it, just cause you dressed up yourself and your room to look like a guy, isn't some sure guarantee that he exists." There is a sarcastic tone in her voices as she comes up to Jaclyn's face.

Tommy gets off the banister and comes up to Kimberly's left as Zack jumps off the banister to come to her right. Jason comes up the stairs, standing behind Kimberly, between Tommy and Zack.

"That really was Scott's room, those really are his trophies." Jaclyn puts her hands up as she backs away, almost into Billy and Trini. She suddenly feels a little crowded. "Scott was my twin brother. He was my only friend, the only thing that made living here in this place tolerable." Jaclyn looks passed Kimberly at Jason. "Some of the things I said when we first met…they were true. My family did live in a not so great part of downtown Angle Grove. Not crime wise, but people wise. Other things I said, though they were true, were really about me and not Scott." She rubs her head nervously and looked down at the ground. "Scott had no problems making friends, everybody loved him. Me on the other hand." Jaclyn lets out a sad sigh. "Well…some how I let off this, I don't know, odor…enzyme…something that just made people have an instance disliking to me."

Jason moves up passed Kimberly to Jaclyn "So you dress up like your brother," He puts a finger under her chin to lift it up, "to gain friends?"

Jaclyn sees his big brown eyes looking at her. "It wasn't like that." They seem to be searching for something. It frightens her and she turns away from him. "You see, from kindergarten to second grade I was just a nobody, a…ghost. No one wanted to talk to me or I didn't existed to them." With her right hand, Jaclyn rubs her forehead and gives an angry chuckle. "But thanks to my third grade teacher, who hated me the minute I stepped into her room, made me known." She slides her right hand down her face and clenches it just below her chin so tight that it turned her knuckle white. "I was fine being a ghost or a shadow, but this woman…this woman." Her tone became angry as she drops her right hand back by her side. "She had to go and put me down, insult me in front of other students. And if things weren't bad enough, she would encourage the rest of the class to do so." Jaclyn's body starts to shake a little with anger. "Soon my whole elementary school was in on it and I never got a moments peace. Everywhere I went, someone had to say something bad." She counts of on her fingers. "In the classroom, in the bathroom, in the lunchroom." Since she already had three fingers up, she uses them to wave around. "And come three o'clock people would be getting in their last licks before going home." Now Jaclyn starts to punch her left hand with her right fist, as if she was trying to let off some steam. "It was there…" She starts to breath a little hard. "It was there that that…that _stupid_ contest was started. The teacher thought it would help build creativity."

"Ok, that explains a lot…I think." Kimberly no longer had her arms cross, but she wasn't exactly looking like she was forgiving Jaclyn yet. Everyone had taken a few steps back from the angry girl. "So what did you do about it?

Jaclyn looks at Kimberly. "Nothing." The girl in pink gave her an unbelievable look. "What?!" Jaclyn almost shouts. "It wasn't like I could really do anything about it. I had no proof about what this woman was doing to me. Nobody around could back me. The principle thought I was just trying to make trouble for him." Jaclyn takes a few deep breaths to calm down. She shoves her hands went into the pockets of the sweat pants. "Anyway…Scott and I had started our training in martial arts and gymnastics when we were five. Now that I had the whole school against me, I was spending more time at the dojo to hide out and to make sure I was never really alone. As long as I was with great grandfather I was ok. Scott would spend time with great grandfather and me when he wasn't out with friends." Jaclyn take her hands out of her pockets again and brings her right finger up to her chin; her face had the look of remembering something. "That right. There was someone who was finally able to back up my story about my teacher. It was her aide who testified against her when my parents brought someone from the Super Attendance's Office in with a complaint of how I was being treated." A small smile appears on her face. "It was funny, you know? Neither the principle nor the teacher thought it could happen, but it did."

"So what happen to them?" Trini asked.

Jaclyn turns around to look at her. "The teacher still teaching and he's still being principle as far as I know." The smile disappears from her face and she looked solemn.

"You're kidding." Kimberly says.

"No. In fact after the meeting with the Super Attendant, things got a little more rough for me and that teacher's aid." Jaclyn looks over at Kimberly. "The aide ended up having to quit after a couple days. Me, on the other hand, didn't have that kind of luxury. But lucky enough I only had to endure her a month or so till school was over. She actually threatened to flunk me, but I knew she couldn't. My parents were promised that I would be move to another school for my next grade."

"Ok, so things started to turn great for you." Kimberly shrugs at Jaclyn. "Still doesn't explain the impersonate of your brother."

"I'll get there." Jaclyn assures her. She folds her arms behind her head and looking up at the ceiling. "So forth grade, I was moved to a new school and Scott had to leave all his friends to come with me." Jaclyn lets out a sigh. "I felt really bad about it, but he never complain. In fact he was telling me that he was going to dump them anyway. Scott was getting tired of them making fun of me. I think they were really threatening to dump him if he didn't turn on me, but he didn't want me to feel any worse than I already was." A smile comes back on Jaclyn face. "I thought, with him, I could have a whole new start. Scott could help me make new friends." The smile leaves Jaclyn's face as fast as it came on. "But no, I had the luck of being in the exact same class that had a former student from my old school and bunch of others who had friends from there. They were told about everything. Again I found myself running to hide from people, just so I could have peace to myself."

"I'm starting to see a pattern here." Zack says. "So let me guess, more bad things happen."

"Zack!" Kimberly gives the guy a glare.

"Bad?" Jaclyn looks from Kimberly to Zack and raises an eyebrow to him. "Bad?" She give a snort. "Bad was ok, things got worse at the end of fifth grade." She pushes passed Zack and Jason to go over to the banister. She leans up against the banister with her arms crossed. "We were to graduate to middle school." Again that same small smile comes on her face. "Again it felt like a whole new start for me. New people, higher grades, mature people. Scott was to going to be there to help me through it like he's tried before. But…" Jaclyn smile disappears and her eyes start to well up with tears. "But…" Her lower lip trembled. "But, there was a car accident. A drunk driver tried to drive down the sidewalk as a short cut. He was heading straight for us." Jaclyn holds her right elbow with her left hand. She rests her right index fingers on her upper lip as she gives out a sniffle. "Scott pushed me out of the way and I saw the front bumper hit him." Her voice starts to crack as a tear runs down her cheek. "Pinning him to a traffic light, killing him instantly." An electronic hand comes up with a tissue in it. Jaclyn takes the tissue and dabs her eyes.

"So you dress yourself up as Scott to cope with his death?" Jason asked as he comes over to her. He puts a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Well it started out that way." Jaclyn says after a couple deep breaths. "I would put on his clothes cause it was like he was there. Especially if I would look in the mirror." She gives a little laugh as she looks at Jason. "It was weird, I walked outside one day wearing his clothes and people came running up to me. They called me Scott. Told me I was supposed to be dead, but they were glade that I wasn't. Soon I found myself doing it all the time, dressing like him." Her eyes lower. "But one day, people found out the truth. They were so embarrassed, so ashamed, so…disgusted that they hung out me. From then on I was teased even more harshly."

"Maybe that was a lesson on not to trick people." Kimberly chides.

"But you don't understand." Jaclyn looks at her. "You don't know what it was like to be treated like an actual human being." She walks up to Kimberly, almost getting into the girl's face. "All my life I was treated like a piece of trash and finally I was treated nicely. It felt great."

"Ok, ok." Kimberly backs away. "I get the idea."

"Yeah." Jaclyn sighs as she moves back to the banister. "Anyway, with the added teasing and still coping of my brother's death, I was heading into a deep depression. So to save on psychiatric bills, and there was the fact that I was tired of being sad all the time, I tried to will my emotions away."

"You tried to go Vulcan?" Zack asked with surprise.

"I guess you could say that." Jaclyn looks down at her finger as she beings to fiddle with them. "I would meditate for hours on end to feel nothing, absolutely nothing. But unfortunately, emotions need to have an out and so Scott was reborn you could say."

"Reborn?" Tommy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I developed a split personality." Jaclyn looks up all of them. "Whenever my emotions needed a major out, I turned into Scott. Only I didn't really know about it." Jaclyn rubs her neck nervously. "My family knew I had problems, but nothing could be done about, it according to psychologists. They said that I couldn't be help till I wanted it. But I didn't want it, and I knew deep down my parents really didn't either. If they did, they wouldn't have bought two sets of clothes. One for Scott and the other for me."

"It would seem that your interchanging individualities are coalesce back to just the one." Billy says.

Jaclyn looks at him blankly. "Uh…"

"He means that it seem you are coming back to being one personality." Trini translates.

"We'll I am back to being myself." Jaclyn says. "See, middle school didn't turn out any better than grade school did. I had to deal with people coming from both my old school and the one I just left. Between sixth and seventh grade, I had to deal a lot of pain coming from those people…alone. With that I was pushed further and further into the depression…the darkness, till one day, I blacked out totally. I was no longer Scott nor Jaclyn."

"Let me guess, it happen around Valentine's Day. Right?" Zack butts in.

"Uh…yeah." Jaclyn blushes with embarrassment.

"How would you know that?" Kimberly asks him.

"Just looked like it was heading that way." Zack shrugs. "I'm guessing that you got a Valentines that you couldn't handle."

"Sort of." Jaclyn nodded slowly. "Actually I got a lot about how it was my fault that Scott was dead. I just couldn't handle the sudden verge of emotions that went through me. The pain, sorrow, anger, guilt; it was too much and I blacked out of reality all together. When I came back, I found myself in China. I have been out for half a year."

"So that's why you moved to China for three years." Jason says.

"Yeah." Jaclyn nods. "Great grandfather said that if I was to inherit the powers of the 'Protectors', I needed to be prepared physically and mentally. In order to do that, I had to finally come to terms with Scott's death and to accept the fact that I had to have emotions in my life. It took three years for me to come back to my senses, but even through I was back to being me…I really didn't want to come back Angle Grove. I was worried about things being the same, that nobody had changed."

"So if you are back to normal, why did you start to go back to being Scott again?" Kimberly questions.

"Jaclyn looks at Jason and blushes. Well…" She brings her hands up to her cheeks as she turned away. "When Jason came up to talk to me, I panicked. I ran into my garaged to hide, but I knew I could leave him out there. So I looked around and I saw the box that held the stuff I wore when I was Scott. Suddenly I found myself dressed and outside telling Jason I was Scott. After the weekend, I was determined to tell Jason the truth. I knew it was bad to deceive a friend, a really good friend. But when I came to school and I found that as Jaclyn he would really didn't like me, I got worried and decided maybe it was best not to." Jaclyn brings down her hands near stomach and wrings them as she looks back at Jason. "Next think I knew, I found myself falling in love with you and…I had to kiss you, just to see was it was like. I never meant to scare you like I did. I never meant to put your friendships in danger."

"We were friends." Jason says in a miffed tone. "Friends are supposed to trust each other."

"Yeah, I know." Jaclyn stops wringing her hands. "That's why I'm going to quit." She takes the watch off her right wrist and hands it to Jason.

"Wait…" Jason puts a hand up to deny the watch. "You can't quit. We need you."

"No." Jaclyn shakes her head as she pushes the watch into Jason's hand. "You need someone you could trust. Someone you could be friends with. Someone who wouldn't put your lives in danger."

"But mistress," K-9 rolls up to her. "You were entrusted with this task. You can not deny you heritage."

"You know as well as I do K-9," Jaclyn looks down at the robotic dog, "I was never meant to have it in the first place. If Scott didn't die, he would have been the new 'Protector'."

"But you both had the training, only you spent more time training than he did. Why would he better suited?" K-9 asks.

"Because mentally he was better than I was." Jaclyn sighed. "He had the confidence and the trust. Whereas I, on the other hand, didn't. I was always skeptical of people and I lacked confidence."

"But you were so confident back when we first met and when we fought together." Jason says, pushing the watch back.

"If I really was," Jaclyn takes his hand and presses the watch into it, "I would have told you that Scott and I were one." She closes his hand around it. "I almost got us all killed, because I was too stupid to come to terms with how I really felt. Besides I've told you before, I don't want to be more of a problem than a solution."

"I have stayed silent through out this," Zordon says, "but now I feel I must say something." He looks down at her. "Though you have made a mistake, as long as you learn from shows that you are ready for this responsibility."

"I appreciate the pep talk, sir." Jaclyn gives Zordon a bow. "But I know where my responsibilities lie. I have made a grave and unforgivable mistake to which I must pay for." She walks past Jason and goes down the stairs. "K-9 you are to stay here and help them find a new replacement." Jaclyn heads for the door out of the Command Center.

"But you do not understand the danger you are putting yourself in." Zordon calls to her.

Jaclyn stops, but does not turn around. "I know."

Jason hops over the banister to get in front of her. "What will happen to you?"

"Nothing, it will be ok." Jaclyn tries to walk around Jason, but she can't seem to move her feet. Looking down, she gives out a deep sigh. "I was hoping to be back at my favorite part of the park before it was to happen, but it faster than I thought it was."

"What?" Jason looks down at her feet and to his horror he sees that they had turned to stone. "What's going on?" He looks up at her for an answer.

Jaclyn turns away from him, so he looks to Zordon. "When the power is taken way from a 'Protector', they are turned to stone." Zordon says. "Usually the power is taken away when a 'Protector' has gone bad, so turning into stone is more of a punishment."

"But her power wasn't taken away from her." Kimberly says to him. "She gave it up."

"Either way, once a 'Protector' is given the power they have it for life." Zordon tells her. "Their life is dedicated to protecting those fighting for good."

"Another way the power is taken away is if the 'Protector' breaks the rule." Jaclyn says.

"What rule did you break?" Trini asked.

"I broke the golden one." Jaclyn says as her knees turn to stone. "Don't put those you protect in danger."

"Is there a way for her not to turn to stone?" Zack asks.

"Only if she is given the power back." Zordon says.

"So take the power back." Jason says as he tries to put the watch back into Jaclyn's hand.

"No, I can't." Jaclyn takes her hand away from him.

"Like Zordon said," Jason tries again to put the watch in her hand, "you made a mistake. But as long as you learn from it, you'll be ok. No one is blaming you for what you did."

"But I can not guarantee that I will not make that same mistake or another." Jaclyn once again pulled her hand from him. "I can not risk you putting your life in danger."

"But you can't go." Jason says as he watches her waist turn to stone.

"Why not?" Jaclyn asked.

"Because…because…." Jason takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "Because I love you."

"You love the White Rose Ninja. You forced yourself to fall in love with me cause I was her and cause as Scott, I made you fear for yourself." Jaclyn was finding it a little hare to breath as her stomach turns to stone. Becoming scared, she wraps her arms around into a hug.

Jason has the look of surprise. "That's…that's not true."

"Really?" Jaclyn struggles to take a deep breath. "If I wasn't White Rose, if you didn't feel like you had to fall in love with someone, could you have fallen for me?"

"Well…" Jason looks away from her. "I…I…" He looks back at her to see that her chest and arms had turned to stone and she was really finding it hard to breath.

"If you could…you wouldn't have…hesitated to answer." Jaclyn was now taking some shallow breaths. "Call…call me picky, but I would prefer some…one who would love me for who I am…for me and not because I could…turn into someone else."

"Can't you just take the power back and let me have a chance." Jason asks desperately.

"If the 'Protector'… and the ones they protect…do not have perfect unity…nothing but disaster…will come." Jaclyn was now finding it hard to swallow, cause her neck had turned to stone. "Can…can we really work together? Can you…can you really be my friend? Would you really…love me?" She looks at him desperately for an answer. "Or would you find what you are looking for in another person?"

"Uh…" Jason looks to see Jaclyn waiting for the answer she wanted to hear, but wasn't sure if he could say it.

_Note: Believe it or not, that teacher bit really happened to a kid I use to know. I worked into the story, because it just seemed to have that sting I need to pull._


	8. Sad Ending

_**Note:**__ Gee, doesn't a title just say it all. Guess you know how this is going to end. Originally I was going to have two endings and people would able to chose between them. I still want to do it, but I need to finish writing the other one._

**Sad Ending**

Jason tries to think of the answer he should give. Jaclyn had turned to stone up to her neck. She was turning into a statue before his eyes and the only thing that could save her is if she takes her power back. But she won't take it back unless Jason could say he loves her. Not the White Rose Ninja, not Scott, but her for herself. He had to be truthful, he could not lie.

"Jason?" Jaclyn says quietly to him. He looks at her to see a tear rolling down her cheek. "Can you?"

Jason looks from her to his friends. He could feel what they were thinking. Like they were saying to him, 'Tell her, you're the only one who could save her'. Jason looks up at Zordon, but he looks away from leader of the Power Rangers.

Jason shakes his head, how could he have turned to them. This was decision that he must make. He starts to think, there wasn't much time left, but he must make the right decision. Who was he in love with more Jaclyn, Scott, or White Rose? He knows for sure that he was in love with all three and all three was one, Jaclyn. But she wanted to know if he would have loved just her if he had just met her on her own. All of this was so confusing to him, what could he say? Jason couldn't turn back time. He had to think of the 'what ifs', but there wasn't time. Jason was stuck in the now of things. Would he love her not for herself and not for what she was? He was so unsure of what he felt for her, but whatever it was he knew it had to be the truth.

"I…I'm…" Jason looks Jaclyn with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't think I…" He shakes his head slowly, "…I could give you the answer you want." Jason looks back at her to see more tears run down her face.

"I…understand." Jaclyn whispers before rest of her turns to stone, the look of sadness was immortalized on her face.

"Jason!" Kimberly cries down at him. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"Cause I wasn't sure!" Jason yells up at Kimberly. He clenched his fists tight and realized that he still had the watch in one of his hands. Jason looks down at it before looking back up at Zordon. "Couldn't we put this on her?" He holds the watch up. "It would be like picking her, we could give her the power."

"I'm sorry." Zordon shakes his head slowly. "But once she turned to stone, she is gone. Nothing could bring her back."

"You're kidding, right?" Kimberly looks up a Zordon. "I mean the story can't just end like that. Isn't there like some kind of potion or someway to break the spell?"

"I'm afraid not." Zordon says gravely. "She is…dead."

"No…" Kimberly shakes her head. "No way. She can't be."

"This isn't some kind of fairytale Kimberly." Zordon shakes his head once more. "There is no spell to break, no curse to raise, no illness to cure. There is nothing we can do for her now."

"Are you sure she's dead?" Trini asks.

"Affirmative mistress." K-9 says.

While they were talking, the robotic dog had moved to the edge. He brought his robotic hands with the two suction cups thumb/forefinger on one and the suction cup palm of the other. The palm suction cup was on Jaclyn's heart and the hand with the two suction cups were on the temples of her forehead. His computer eye was split in half to show a flat line for both heartbeat and brainwaves.

"She's…gone."

"No, I won't believe it." Kimberly could not believe her ears. "This can't be happening." She throws her face into Tommy's chest and starts to cry. "She caused trouble, but she didn't deserve to die."

"Jason, why didn't you just say yes?" Zack asks. "Maybe it wasn't the truth, but it could have spared her life."

"And have her live a lie?" Jason glares at him. "I couldn't bring myself to do that." He comes up to Zack. "What if I couldn't loved her for herself? How would she feel? How would she act?" Jason continues to yell, tears start to roll down his face. "We would've had to go through this all over again. We would have just watched her turn to stone in front of us." He turns away from Zack. "You heard her, we have to be able to work together. She lied to us and gave up her power, because trust was broken. So if I lied to her, trust still would not have been restored." Jason starts to feel his legs begin to shake with anger and sorrow. "So…so she would have blamed herself all over again, because the trust couldn't be restored." He falls to his knees and with the hand that wasn't holding the watch, punches the floor hard. "She would have given up power and turned to stone. Either way she would still have gone away from us." Jason lifts up his now thumping hand. The knuckles were red and they surge with pain.

"But Jason…" Tommy passes Kimberly over to Trini to comfort. He gets down on his knees next to his best friend. "You _are_ in love with her, it's so obvious."

"Yeah, now!" Jason turns to glare at Tommy. "Why is it the last minute that you find out the truth…when it's too late." Jason looks down at the hand that holds the watch for a second and then throws it across the Command Center with all his strength. "This isn't fair."

"Jason?!" Tommy says with surprise when he saw Jason throw the watch. "What did you do that for?"

"Cause I don't want to be the one to chose." Jason jumps back onto his feet. "You go find it and chose someone, or don't. I don't care." Jason runs down the stairs, past Jaclyn's stone posed body and out the door.

"Jason, wait!" Tommy calls after his friend as he gets back onto his feet. He goes to chase after the guy in red, but a hand lands on his shoulder. He turns around to see Zack shake his head at him.

"Let him go man." Zack tells Tommy. "I think he needs some time to himself to sort a few things out."

"Yeah, I guess you right." Tommy sighs. "So…I know this is going to come out wrong, but…" He looks over at Jaclyn and then to the others. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Mistress has a place in the park that wishes to be her spot." K-9 says as his data stream circle around him and Jaclyn. They teleport from the Command Center.

"But won't people know who she is?" Tommy asks looking up at Zordon. "Won't they wonder why there is a statue of her in the park?"

"Negative." Billy says. He was studying a piece of paper that had come out of print of one of the computer consoles. "According to this, no one with the exception of for those she exchange blows with will ever know she subsist. No one will retain information of her."

"You mean, nobody will remember her?" Kimberly sniffles as she pulls out the hug Trini had her in.

"Affirmative." Billy nodded.

"That doesn't seem fair." Kimberly looks up at Zordon. "Shouldn't people know that she was a hero? Whether she was bad or good, should not matter."

"This had nothing to do with whether she was a bad or good hero." Zordon tells Kimberly. "This has to do with preserving the feelings of those attached to her. Like, for instances, her parents. How would we tell them of her death? Not to mention that this power is to be kept as much secret as yours. Besides, we will remember her and she will be written down in the history of the 'Protectors', as her ancestors were before her, for future generations."

**Meanwhile, back in Angle Grove…**

Jason stands in front of the house that belonged to Jaclyn and Scott. His eyes were red and his throat hurt a bit. How was he going to tell the parents of this house that they lost their last child? He's got to tell them without revealing too much information. Should he just beat around the bush or be blunt. Just come right out and say 'Your daughter's dead.'

After taking a deep breath, Jason walk up the path to the front door and knocks on it loudly.

"Oh, hello Jason." Cindy comes to the door. "What can I do for you?"

Jason clears his throat a bit. "I came to tell you something."

"Is something the matter?" Cindy looks at him confuse.

"Well…" Jason looks away from her and rubs the back of his head nervously. "I…I have bad news to tell you."

"What do you mean?" Cindy now had a worried look on her face. "Nothing happen to your parents did it?"

"What? N…no?" Jason has a shock look on his face for a moment before shaking his head slowly. He looks back at the woman with a sad look on his face. "It's about…it's about Scott. I know his…I mean her secret."

"Scott? Her secret?" Cindy shakes her head, because she didn't understand. "Jason, I don't know how you know about Scott. I haven't talked about him since his death four years ago. But his being dead is no secret."

"I…?" Jason eyebrows rise up high, as he looked confuse. "I already knew that." He says slowly. "But you daughter, Jaclyn, she dressed up like her twin brother Scott this whole week to spend time with me. I thought you knew that."

"Daughter? Twin?" Cindy looks at Jason like he was crazy. "I don't know what you are talking about. I have no daughter." She starts to close the door.

"Wait!" Jason yells as he stops the door from closing. He pushes it back open. "What do you mean you don't have a daughter? Of course you do, I met her. She has trouble making friends and people put her down. Your grandfather took her to China when she had a nervous breakdown three years ago."

"Jason, I think you really need to leave now." Cindy says as she pushes his hand off the door. "I don't know where you got that strange idea, but it's not here." She manages to push Jason off the door and slams it in his face.

Jason shakes his head. "I don't get it." He goes to head for his own house, maybe talking to his parents would do him some good. But instead of heading for his place, Jason finds himself heading for the park instead. He does not know why his feet are pulling him in that direction, but he can't seem to turn way from wherever he was going. Eventually he gets the lake that was surrounded by rocks. The place where he and Scott met up the day before Jason was to introduce the strange hat and shade-wearing boy to his friends.

As Jason gets closer, he sees K-9 putting Jaclyn's statued body onto a stone square base. After he had centered her, the robotic dog rolls back and brings out his satellite dish laser. Jason watches as the both the dish and the laser dance around on the stone base.

"List of words to live by: 1. Do unto others as they do unto you. 2. Know that your actions will always affect those around you. 3. Teach what you know and learn what you don't understand, don't assume anything till you have all the facts. 4. Above all, follow your heart and express your feelings to those you love." Was what K-9 put down.

"That's a lot to think about." Jason says after reading the inscription. He sits down on a rock that was across from the statue, to look at it. After awhile, he decides to rests his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Jason keeps staring at the statue till he becomes tired. His eyelids droop to a close.

"Jason?" K-9 rolls up to him. "Jason?" The robotic dog nudges his leg.

"Give…me a moment." Jason mumbles through his hands.

"Jason." The electronic voice seems to change. "Dad?" Jason feels like he was being poked in the left shoulder. "Dad." The voice turns feminine and was a bit annoyed. "Come on dad." The poking was becoming sharp. "Wake up will you?"

Jason jerks his head up and looks around. "Wha…" He let out a phlegmy cough as he sees that he was sitting on a bench that sat across from Jaclyn's statue. "Who?" Jason turns to see woman of about 40 years of age. She part Portuguese, part Chinese, and part Caucasian. Her skin was a light brown, her eyes were slightly almond, and her nose was a little long and narrow. Long black hair comes to the middle of the back. She was wearing a black business suit, half-inch high-heels, and carrying a leather brief case. "Oh…it's you." Jason says in a tired voice.

"Well that's something nice to say to your only kid." The woman says sarcastically. "We don't come here that often." She scolds him.

"Not my fault that you and your family moved away from here." Jason grumbles. He gets up and walks to the edge of the lake to look at his reflection.

How much of him has changed in the pasted 59 years. Jason was never this hunched over in his youth, but now he suffered from back pains. His fluffy brown head full of hair was now like cotton balls pasted on to the side of an orange, and there was no hair on the top his head. His once perfect eyesight was now aided with a pair of bifocals. He looks down at his hands that use to be smooth, that he used to break boards with no problems. They were now are wrinkles and ache from arthritis. Though he still had his muscles that stretched the sleeves of his polyester shirt, he also managed to gain a belly that bugled over the top of his stretched corduroy pants. These were clothes he never thought he would ever find himself wearing.

"Yeah, well I couldn't stand living here any longer." The woman says angrily to get his attention back. "I couldn't let your grandkids see how you and mom act around each other. They are still getting use to the divorce." She does not move from where she was standing.

"Hey, you're mother was the one who had the affair." Jason whips around quickly, making himself a bit dizzy and loses his balance.

The woman drops her brief case to catch her father. "She wouldn't have to if you paid more attention to her." She helps him sit back down on the bench. "From what I heard, ever since you came back from the Youth Conference overseas you've been coming here to sit in front of this…statue till the end of day." She turns from Jason to glare at the statue. "I'm surprised mom stayed with you as long as she did." The woman throws her arms up in the air as she turns back to Jason.

"We stayed together for your sake. " Jason grumbles. "We both tried to fool each other into thinking that it would all work out as you grew up. Besides, your mother knew what she was getting into when we started to go out. She knew she was picked to be 'Protector' cause the power could only…"

"Only go to someone of the bloodline and mother was a cousin, not to mention old enough to receive it." The woman sighs.

"That's right." Jason nods. "And she remembers she had a cousin when…"

"When the power flowed through her and because her cousin was written down in the history of the 'Protectors'." The woman says irritably. "She fell in love with you during the training and you fell in love with her resemblance to the former 'Protector'. I kind of find it ironic that two women left you for the exact same reason."

"No, your mother's cousin left cause I…" Jason turns away from his daughter, the pain of the memory still burned in his mind. "Well, you darn well know why she left, so don't go blaming her cousin for any trouble that's been going on in you life. That's my fault, I'm man enough to admit that."

"Look, I'm not going to argue with you any longer." The woman reaches down to pick up her brief case. "I just came by give you some Valentine cards." She holds out some envelopes. "You grandkids have some that they are going to give you when they come."

Jason turns back to look at the woman. "Valentine's?" He takes the envelope from the woman. "Is that what day it is?" He flips through them. One was from his ex-wife, one from his daughter, and few others from his friends. "I see you stop by the house to get these." He waves the ones from his friends at her.

"Of course I did." The woman says a bit stiffly. "That place use to be my house too, you know. Just cause mom doesn't live there, doesn't mean I can't go and visit does it?"

"No, no." Jason shakes his head. "I just was wondering."

"Well, try not to fall asleep again." The woman says. "The kids will be by soon and will want to talk to you. They haven't seen you since they were five." She turns and leaves him.

"I wasn't sleeping." Jason mumbles to himself. "Just resting my eyes." He flips through the cards he held in his hands. "_Which one should I read first?_" He wonders.

"Fortunate smiles upon you." A familiar voice says to him. It was a voice he hadn't heard in years…in so many years. He turns around to see two brown eyes looking back at him. The cards fly out of his hands as he jumps from the middle of the bench to the end. "Do you know how many times I've heard that saying?" A young 16 year old, Chinese/Caucasian halfling girl sat on the other end of the bench. Her brown hair was pulled over her right shoulder and she was dressed in a black gym suit with red strips down the sides, black leather clog style shoes with backing.

"Wha…what?" Jason says as he pushed himself up against the armrest of the bench.

"I'm not sleeping, I'm just resting my eyes." The girl laughs. "I've seen many old people tell their children and grandchildren that. In fact, so have you. You've shared this bench with many of them." She sits cross-legged on the bench, resting her hands on her ankles, and cocks her head to one side with a look of curiosity. "Jason, what is the matter?"

"Y…you…" Jason looks from her to the statue and he couldn't believe his eyes. The statue was gone. The only thing left was the block with the inscription that it stood on. "You're…you're back." He laughs a little as he scoot back over to her.

"It's ok. I won't bite." Jaclyn uncrosses her legs to sit proper on the bench. She grabs his shoulders and coaxes him to lie down on the bench, his head on her lap facing up at her.

"You look…so young." Jason says as his eyes moves around to look at her.

"And you looked so old." Jaclyn gives another laugh as she smoothes his hair.

"You would not believe how I've missed you." Jason's eyes filled with tears.

"I have seen what has happened." Jaclyn sighs. "I've seen you come and go many times. I've watched you sit here and have to be dragged home by your wife, then by your daughter."

"You left me cause I couldn't tell you that I was in love with just you and I end up telling someone I was in love with just them, when I was really in love with the resemblance that they had to you." Jason sniffles, a tear rolls down his cheek. "Talk about ironic." He gives a weak smile.

"Even when I leave, I still cause trouble." Jaclyn sighs again as she brushes the tear away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Jason says. "I've said it before, this is all my fault." He looks over at the inscription that was on the stone block. "I wished that someone told me that before it was too late." Jason turns on his side so he could put his arms around her waist and bury his face in her stomach.

"Shh…" Jaclyn continues to run her fingers through what is left of his hair as he cries. "Everything will be ok." After awhile, Jason finishes crying and he wipes his eyes before he sits up. "Feeling better?" She asked him.

Jason nods. "Yes." He tells Jaclyn all that has happened when he wasn't sitting in front of her stone self. She hugs her legs to her chest as she looks at him and listens with great interest. He goes on for hours until he gets to the end, where he finishes with a yawn.

"You seem exhausted." Jaclyn smiles at him. "It seems you still had a good life."

"Maybe." Jason says. "I could have made it better for those around me though." He leans his head back on the bench and closes his eyes. "Mind you, I'm not going to sleep, I'm just resting my eyes." He opens one slightly to look at her out of the corner.

"Sure you are." Jaclyn chuckles. "Grandpa." Her voice sounded a little different.

"What?" Jason asks without lifting his head. "What did you call me?"

"Grandpa." Now it was a different voice said.

Jason lifts his head and opens his eyes to see a young 16-year-old girl and her twin brother coming to him. Their skin was light, their eyes were less almond than their mothers, but their noses looked like hers. The boy wore a red zip up sweatshirt with a red and black-checkered front, red sweat pants, and black Chinese shoes. The girl wore a red t-shirt with black pants and, red tennis shoes with black laces.

"It was all a dream?" Jason looks from the girl to the boy and then past them at the statue. It was there, standing like it always did. "It was all a dream." He says sadly.

"Grandpa." The girl says irritated. "Wake up." She begins to shake him.

"I am awake." Jason says annoyed. "Stop shaking me."

"Scott," The girl turns to the boy, her voice was very worried, "he won't wake up."

"Here," The boy pushes the girl to the side, "you have to really shake him. You know how grandpa is." The boy grabs both of Jason's shoulders and shakes him really hard. "Come on, wake up."

"Will you let go of me?" Jason says angrily. He puts his hands up to push the young boy back, but to his shock they go right through the boy. "What the…?"

"Jaclyn, call 911." Scott looks at the girl. She doesn't move. "NOW!" He yells at her.

"O…ok." Jaclyn drops the card she held in hand and runs down the path. Scott continues to shake Jason, crying for him to wake up. Jason cannot make out what is going on.

Suddenly he sees two hands come through his grandson and grab his shirtfront. Jason is yanked from the bench, through Scott and to his feet. He finds himself face to face with Jaclyn, _his_ Jaclyn. She was wearing the same outfit he first saw her in. A red Chinese long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and Chinese shoes.

"I always did like this outfit on you." Jaclyn says to him as she lets go of his front and admires his clothes.

"What?" Jason looks down at what he was wearing. It was the same outfit that the boy was wearing, the same one he first met Jaclyn in when he thought she was her brother. He runs his hands up and down the outfit to see discover things were different. His stomach was flat again, his hands were no longer wrinkled nor did they hurt, and his back didn't ache either. Jason puts his hand on his head to find it was full of hair again. He runs over to the lake to look at the reflection in it. The wrinkles in his face were gone and he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Jason looked like he did when he was seventeen. "How?" He asked as he looks back at Jaclyn.

"Look over there." Jaclyn points at the bench. "Recognize yourself?"

Jason looks at the bench. There sat his old self, his grandson had stop shaking him and was now crying in his lap. "Am I…dead?" Jason asks Jaclyn in a shaky voice and she nods. "When? Did it happen when you first showed up?"

"No." Jaclyn shakes her head. "That really was a dream." She says quietly. "You passed on when the dream was over." Jaclyn gives him a small smile before she kisses him on the lips. Her hands slip around his neck as he slipped his around her waist to kiss her back.

A gust of wind comes, carrying the scent of roses. Red and white rose petals swirling around in it.

Jaclyn pulls from the kiss. "Our ride is here." She whispers.

"Where will we go?" Jason asked as the wind, with its rose petals, surrounds them.

"Where ever it will take us." Jaclyn comes close to him again. "Where ever we want to go." She kisses him again as they are swept away.


End file.
